Eternal Flame
by xem98x
Summary: Re-posted from annaisawesome's account. Renesmee has moved along with her parents to the UK. But will a new school, new friends and no Jacob be to much for her to cope with? Especially with the added pressure of it be essential to keep her true identity a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**This is being re-posted from annaisawesome's account, basically she lost all her account details but we'd decided we wanted to finish the story, so here's what she posted originally and what we've written now.**

Renesmee opened her eyes to the harsh sunlight that filled her room. She laid there allowing herself to take in her surroundings. Her alarm started beeping. Rolling out of bed she hit the off button and switched the annoying little clock off. Grabbing her silk dressing gown she walked to her bedroom door and out onto the hallway. She could hear her parents muttering in the living room downstairs. She made her way gracefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. Renesmee wandered over to the fridge, and removing one of the blood pouches she made her way to the overly large living room where she found her parents sitting on the sofa looking completely relaxed.

"How'd you sleep Ness?" Her father asked with kind eyes.

"Fine, I guess. Do I really have to go to school today? I like being able to do whatever I want here."

"Nessie, you've got forever to do whatever you want. So yes you do have to go to school today." Her mother said in her usual gentle voice.

They all sat together in the room while Renesmee finished her drink. When she'd finally finished she picked herself up and took the pouch to the kitchen where she dropped the empty pouch in the bin. Running up stairs Renesmee went to her room with all intentions of getting ready for her first day at her new school. It was the one thing that Renesmee hated about moving.

This was definitely the biggest move yet, and possibly the scariest. Every other move they'd made had been easy compared to this, she'd always had all her family, everyone. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet. Not forgetting Jacob, Jacob had been there as long as she could remember. But he wasn't here now, none of them were, she only had her parents and that was scary. She'd never understood why her parents had wanted to make the move from the States to the UK.

"Ness? Come on gorgeous, we're going to be late." Edwards words cut through her thoughts and she realised she'd been stood rooted to the spot for nearly half an hour. She ran around her room in a blur, hurrying to get ready for school. She stood in front of her mirrored wardrobe doors and looked carefully at her reflection. Her slim legs were covered by the thin black tights, her pleated skirt sat perfectly on her hips stopping just above her knee. Her white fitted blouse clung wonderfully to her upper body, and her purple cardigan sat neatly on her shoulders. Her wavy long bronze coloured hair fell beautifully down her back. Her face was pale and clean of make up, she'd never seen the point of wearing any, she had the beauty of a vampire, she didn't need anything else. She glanced to her right where her dressing table sat, she gazed at the picture of her and Jacob, and then picked up the promise bracelet that Jake had made for her nearly sixteen years ago. She fastened the bracelet around her wrist as she walked from the room grabbing her shoes and bag in the process.

She could hear the sound of the cars engine out by the front of the house. She walked through the hallway towards the front door. Gently closing the front door behind her. She skipped across to the car, trying to look cheerful for her parents when really she was wishing to be with her lovely Jake. She slipped into the backseat of the car and Edward pulled away from the house and started the long drive to the gates of their property.

They chatted calmly on the forty five minute drive to Renesmee's new school. Eventually they made their way up the small side roads that led up to the school. Edward pulled the car into a space just round the corner from the school. Bella twisted round in her seat and gazed at her beautiful daughter. She could see Renesmee desperately trying to hide the fact that she was ridiculously nervous. I'm not surprised Bella thought to herself Renesmee' s abnormal growth patterns meant that she could never stay in one school for long. She'd looked like a sixteen year old for nearly three years, but now she was actually sixteen Bella and Edward had decided with Carlisle's help, that it was time to send the young girl back to school. Bella smiled at Renesmee before turning back around and climbed gracefully from the car.

Finally Renesmee slid out the car and joined her parents on the pavement. Her Dad shut the car door behind her and they walked up the road towards the school together. It was just about ten o'clock on a Monday morning so the school day had already started as the small family walked through the black electronic gates and towards the schools main reception.

The clear glass doors parted as they moved towards them. The smiling receptionist greeted the from behind the clear white desk. "Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hello" Edward said kindly "My daughter is being enrolled in the school today."

"Oh right, okay then, let me just call the Principle... Renesmee Cullen? Is that right?"

"Yes." Renesmee said calmly nodding her heard as well. The receptionist nodded and tapped away on her keyboard. She looked up smiling again and said kindly "The Principle will be with you in just a second, please take a seat over there whilst you wait."

The three of them walked over to the small seating area opposite the receptionists desk. As they sat Bella and Edward began to talk in soft voices to each other. Whilst Renesmee looked around the room. Along the walls were shelves filled with examples of work from all different years of the school. As she gazed around the room she noticed as small but serious looking man making his way down the stairs, behind him a tall, slim black woman followed holding a small book.

When the pair reached the bottom of the stairs they turned and began approaching the small family sitting in the reception. "Hello there, I'm Mr Jones, the principle of this school. This here is Mrs West the Head teacher of Pegasus College. The man held out his hand and shook the hands of each of the three people. Edward replied saying "Hello, I'm Edward, this is my wife Bella and our daughter Renesmee."

"Well its very nice to meet you all. I do hope Renesmee will be very happy here." He smiled kindly at Renesmee and she got the impression that he was a nice man but probably quite stern as well. She must of been right because Edward nodded ever so slightly at her.

"Okay, so Mrs West here has Renesmee's class schedule and planner. So if you don't have any questions we should get Renesmee settled in." As Mr Jones spoke Mrs West handed Renesmee the small book and a piece of paper. Looking down at the small book Renesmee realised it was the student planner and the piece of paper was her schedule. Renesmee said goodbye to her parents and after Bella had fussed over whether or not she had everything, she was left with the two teachers. Mr Jones began to speak "Okay Renesmee, Mrs West will show you around and take you to your first class. Good luck." With that he nodded to her and walked off.

Mrs West looked at her and said "Come on then, I'll show you around." They walked off down the corridor towards a large hall which Mrs West pointed out was the assemble hall. Renesmee was shown around all the different Colleges in the school. Then she was led to the canteen where she had her fingerprints taken. It was explained to her that in order to prevent students carrying around money, parents would put money on an online account that the students could use to pay for food, their thumbprints were used to access these accounts. Once this had been sorted Mrs West showed Renesmee the music block and the PE halls. She also pointed out the Sixth Form building, but didn't show Renesmee around as it was unlikely she would ever have to go there unless she decided to stay on at the school for sixth Form next year.

It surprised Renesmee to learn that only thirty minutes had passed since she'd arrived at the school. But Mrs west showed her to what would be her second lesson on a Monday, Maths. Renesmee entered the room after Mrs West and met her Maths teacher, a young Australian woman named Miss Marshall. Mrs West wished her luck and spoke to a young blonde girl sitting in the second row of desks before leaving the room.

The young teacher sat Renesmee in the front row in front of the blonde girl. Miss Marshall then handed her an orange book that had squared paper inside, she told her to copy out the title and then watch the demonstrations of the equations they were working on. Renesmee copied down the title and then sat paying attention to the demonstrations on the board, they were easy, or at least she thought they were, everyone else seemed confused. But then that could have been because when she'd not been allowed to go to school, her granddad Carlisle had taught her.

After about five minutes the teacher set some questions for the class to work on. The noise level of the class began to rise slowly so Renesmee figured most people wouldn't bother to try the questions, but Bella had told her to try and make a good impression so Renesmee quickly completed the questions. Just as she finished she felt a slight tap on her back. She turned round slightly the blonde girl behind her was leant forwards slightly, her arm reached out to tap Renesmee again if need be. When Renesmee turned she moved her arm away. "Hi. She said. "I'm Melody, most people call me Mel. Umm so Mrs West asked me to help you out today, you know like show you to classes and stuff. So er what's your name?"

"Oh ok then. My name is Renesmee, though my friends call me Nessie." The girl, Melody, opened her mouth to reply but the teacher looked up and said in a rather high pitched voice. "Girls. Unless you've finished those questions, which I doubt, you need to be focusing on your work." Melody rolled her eyes and looked down at the question she was attempting in her book.

Renesmee took advantage of being finished and began to gaze around the classroom, glancing discretely at her new classmates. Unfortunately she wasn't discrete enough as Miss Marshall noticed

Renesmee's wandering gaze across the room. From the slightly annoyed look on the teachers face, she thought that perhaps she wasn't the kindest or the most patient teacher in the school. The teacher made her way over to the desk Renesmee was sat at, and in a rather angry voice she began to screech over the noise of the classroom, "Young lady! Now I don't know how you did things at your last school. But here, in this room, I expect you to have finished the set work before you start aimlessly looking around." She stared down at Renesmee as though daring her to talk. Unfortunately for the teacher Renesmee had had practise in these sorts of situations and knew exactly how to act. The noise in the room began to die down as people started to watch the drama at the front of the room. Renesmee rotated her book to face the teacher and said in a clam voice, "I have finished, Miss." Miss Marshall watched Renesmee's face carefully before slowly looking down at the book Renesmee had placed in front of her. The teacher blinked, and then blinked again before looking back at Renesmee's face, her expression showing only disbelief.

There was a loud ringing and the class began closing their books and shoving them in their bags. Renesmee copied them. The teacher backed away and turned to face the rest of the class. "Okay, good work everyone. Bring your calculators next lesson and we'll do some more work on these equations." There was a loud scrapping noise as the class pushed their chairs under the desks. Melody walked in front of Renesmee and turned to her and said "Hey, why don't you hang with me? We have break now so me and my friends will just go hang in our tutor room." Melody smiled as she spoke, Renesmee wasn't entirely sure what to think about her, she seemed nice and she was being kind but then again she had been asked to look out for her, so it could all be fake.

Renesmee followed the girl down the corridor and into another classroom. Two other girls were already in there. Melody introduced them as Laura and Hannah. They all sat on top of the tables and were quickly joined by two more girls which were introduced to her as Jessica and Shanice. Melody introduced Renesmee to the girls and they all smiled and said hi. The room went quiet for a moment until Shanice spoke. "So um Renesmee," She struggled pronouncing her name but continued none the less, "How're you finding Ridgeway High so far?" She seemed quite confident and Renesmee noticed a small shield shaped badge pinned to her cardigan that said 'head girl'. "Err it's okay I guess, bit different from my last school though." Jessica, a slim brunette girl, was the first to pick up on Renesmee's accent. "Are you from America by any chance?" She asked in a gentle voice.

"Yeah, I am actually, um I'm from DC." The girls all nodded muttering a little. Renesmee couldn't help but feel like an intruder, these girls were obviously very close and they clearly felt a bit awkward with someone new in the group.

Just at the right time the bell rang. Renesmee glanced quickly down at her class schedule checking what her next lesson was, geography. She looked up, most of the girls had gone, it was just Melody and Laura left standing there. "Geography?" Melody asked. Renesmee nodded. The girls left the classroom and went through a door that led onto a stairwell. They all walked down and out into the playground they walked across to one of the other colleges that Renesmee had been shown earlier. She walked slightly behind the other girls. She was watching Laura intently. Laura she had decided was definitely two-faced. She was smiling and being nice, but her eyes betrayed her, they were harsh and cold. She walked like she was the best person in the world, Renesmee decided she was probably quite stuck up as well.

They walked into the classroom, Renesmee was given a book by the teacher, a small young lady who introduced herself as Miss Lawrence. She was told to sit next to a rather grumpy, tired looking girl called Layla. Geography passed rather quickly, as did registration and lunch. PE was a little more interesting, her class was playing badminton. Renesmee was paired with a shy and slightly nervous looking girl called Hayley. Renesmee loved badminton she'd been playing for years, she used to play against Jake down on the beach in La Push. Playing badminton reminded her of him and she began to miss him more.

The last hour of school passed very quickly. Her last lesson was English, her teacher Mr Carl sat her next to a tall boy called Callum. Callum was nice enough, but he struck Renesmee as one of those types that thinks he's so perfect and popular that he can get away with anything. But anyway he didn't bother her, they just sat together and worked together when necessary. It wasn't long before the last bell went. Renesmee gathered up her stuff and followed the crowds of people to the main gate.

She began walking down the road, but stopped when she heard someone calling her name. It was Melody. "Hey," Melody said as she caught up, "the others walk the other way. Do you wanna walk together."

Renesmee smiled "Yeah sure." She replied, grateful that she wouldn't look like a complete loner walking on her own.

Melody smiled. "Usually my mum picks me up, but err today well she decided to tell me last minute that she would be busy, so I'm stuck getting the bus. What about you? Are you getting picked up or?"

"Nah I'm getting the bus as well. Both my parents will be at work, so I've kinda got no choice."

"Hmm, so anyway sorry about earlier. Ya know at break. The other girls well they're a bit, umm anti-social. It's really frustrating sometimes."

"It's okay. Umm is that the bus?"

"Where? Oh yeah it is. Run?" Melody looked at Renesmee as she asked. Renesmee nodded and they both sprinted down the road towards the bus. They made it just in time and got on laughing as they tried to catch their breath. after ten minutes Melody pressed the bell. "Are you not getting off?" She asked. "No. Not yet. See ya tomorrow though." She replied smiling. melody nodded and smiled as she got off the bus and began walking down the road. The bus pulled away from the stop and drove off. When it reached the final stop Renesmee got off and got onto another bus that would take her home.

Sitting down she took out her phone and glanced down at the black screen, just at that moment a message flashed up and her wallpaper became visible, a collage of pictures of her and Jake. She smiled slightly and then slid the message icon across the screen opening the new text. She looked down at it. The message was from Jake 'Miss you x' it said. A grin spread across her face, I miss you too, she thought sadly to herself.

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review annaisawesome and xem98x**


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Renesmee had started at her new school. She'd gotten used to the early starts and the long bus journeys. She'd even gotten used to not having all her family there. But she still couldn't get used to not having Jake around. As she got ready for school she couldn't help reliving some of her memories of Jake. The time they'd gone cliff diving together was the first to come to mind, she smiled sweetly to herself remembering how they'd dragged their soaking wet bodies from the ice cold water and collapsed in fits of laughter on the beach. She remembered the horrified look on Alice's face when she saw Renesmee's ruined outfit, the look of fury from her parents when they found out they'd been cliff diving. She laughed quietly to herself as she remembered the funniest part of the memory. Edward had been furious with Jacob, they'd yelled at each other for near ten minutes when finally Jake decided he'd had enough and shook his dripping hair in Edward's face and completely soaked Edward.

Her phone beeped and she was dragged from her memories and back to reality. The message was from her new friend Melody, it read 'hey, I NEED to talk to you when you get in! OMG the goss your gonna luv it x'. She laughed ever so slightly, Melody had this need to be up to date with the gossip, it was quite sweet if you thought about. Walking down the drive Renesmee went over her day in her head. She had Chemistry and Maths in the morning, and after break was Geography which was then followed by lunch, and finally in the afternoon she had PE and English. Renesmee was starting to understand why everyone moans about school, it really was ridiculously dull.

The bus rides went quickly today, that was always a good sign. It was nearly 8 o'clock when she started the climb up the hill to school, everyday she had to resist the urge to run up that hill, but everyday she had to remind herself that no one could find out the truth about her. No one. No one could ever find out about her being a half vampire, the Volturi were already looking for excuses to end her. She couldn't give them a reason, she'd barely escaped the first time.

With these dark thoughts running through her head Renesmee walked through the gates and towards Melody who was standing in the playground waving her arms wildly above her head. Melody's impatience got the better of her and she ran forwards to meet Renesmee as she walked. Renesmee noted the excited expression that was plastered all over Melody's face and for just a second heard the excitable thoughts of the girl. Renesmee focused hard on looking happy, trying desperately to block out the thoughts of her friend. She hated this. Ever since her 10th birthday Renesmee had started developing her fathers' power. She'd been working so hard for years to block out the thoughts of others but the older she got the harder it got.

Melody grabbed Renesmee's arm and dragged her quickly into the building, up the stairs and into the classroom that they spent break times in along with the other girls. Jessica was already there, she too looked excited. Their excitement was starting to confuse Renesmee and she started to wonder if she should allow herself to hear the thoughts of the other girls, but she was instantly reminded of Carlisle's words 'If you start, you are going to struggle much more to stop.' She snapped out of her thoughts and started listening to what Jessica was beginning to say. "So Nessie, you know that boy in maths that sits at the table on your right? Well anyway yesterday I was in the shopping centre and I bumped into him. So basically we were talking about... well a load of crap really. But getting the point, he talked about you! He was saying how beautiful he thinks you are and how he really wants to ask you out but ya know... he hardly knows you so he's a bit nervous." Jessica spoke so fast and paused so little that Renesmee's brain was almost having trouble processing what she was saying. Melody had decided from Renesmee's expression that she had not understood, so she decided to make it clearer, "Basically Nessie, what Jess is trying to say is that Connor has like a major crush on you!" The girls were both grinning like crazy so Renesmee came to the conclusion that the best reaction would be shock. The girls didn't know about Jake, they didn't know anything really. "Oh wow, are you serious?" Renesmee said making a very good job of acting shocked. Melody was clearly pleased with her reaction because she started nodding her head frantically, so much so that Jess had to grab her head to stop her. The girls went on talking and laughing about it for ages before the bell went.

Sitting in registration Renesmee began to think about how to deal with the situation. She didn't want to disappoint her friends by saying she didn't like Connor, that would be horrible and anyway it would be a lie. She decided she couldn't lie again, she was already keeping way to many secrets and lying way too much. Anyway she did like Connor, he was nice and kind of cute as well. Renesmee's first lesson was chemistry and as it happened Mrs West was her teacher. Renesmee liked Mrs West she was kind but it was funny because everyone thought she was so strict, really she'd just let people believe the harsh rumours about how scary she was. She smiled at Renesmee as she walked in and took her seat behind the lab bench. Once everyone had arrived she handed out the exam paper they were meant to be completing. The teacher got everyone started before coming over to Renesmee saying "Don't worry if you can't do it all, just try your best and do what you can." Renesmee nodded as Mrs West looked at her. The exam was easy, she was done in less than 30 minutes. So she started gazing around the room, Mrs West saw Renesmee's absent minded gaze fluttering around the room and Renesmee caught a snippet of her thoughts 'I guess my hopes were too high.' Renesmee smiled ever so slightly to herself. She knew she'd done well in the exam, Carlisle had spent weeks teaching her this stuff, she was hardly going to forget it quickly, or ever for that matter.

It wasn't until the last ten minutes of the lesson that Renesmee realised someone was staring at her. She shifted her gaze slightly allowing her to see who was staring at her. Of course, I should have guessed she thought to herself, who else would have been apart from Connor. It took Connor a moment to realise she'd caught him and when he did he blushed so much he began to look like a tomato. The exam ended and everyone turned in their papers. The class walked out grumbling about how hard the test had been. The rest of the morning passed quickly. Once again maths was easy and geography a bore. It wasn't until lunch that things started to get a little bit more interesting.

Just the same as last week Renesmee sat in Melody's tutor room along with Mel obviously, and Laura, Jess, Hannah and Shanice. Renesmee had been texting Kayla a girl she was friends with back when she was in the States. Anyway she'd just put her phone down for a couple of minutes while she talked to Mrs West about how she was getting on so far. When she came back she noticed that her phone was no longer on the table where she'd left it. Instead it was in Laura's hands. Renesmee watched as Laura's smug foundation covered face changed into a look of shock. None of them had noticed Renesmee was back so she just stood at the door and watched as Laura told the other girls to look at Renesmee's phone Hannah and Shanice jumped up quickly to gawp at the screen. Mel and Jess were a little more hesitant but they looked all the same and their faces too became expressions of shock when they saw the screen. "Who? Who the hell is that?" Laura asked in a quiet but still annoyingly high pitched voice. "I have absolutely no idea" Jess said very slowly. They all stood rooted to the spot staring at the screen. A few seconds passed and the girls appeared to be in a trance. It was the phone beginning to vibrate that yanked them back to reality. Renesmee walked forwards and quickly pulled the phone out of Laura's grip.

Renesmee looked down at the screen. The message was in Portuguese, which meant it was from Jasper and most probably another rude joke. Renesmee translated the message quickly in her head and laughed out loud. She would never understand how Jasper found these jokes, but it had kind of become a game the two of them played sometimes. Renesmee closed the message and saw the picture that her new friends had been looking at. She walked forwards to the table they were sat on, while she looked at the picture of her and Jake that had been taken just before Renesmee had left for England. It showed them at the beach, Renesmee was on Jacob's back with her head bent down, his arms were tensed supporting her weight and his head was angled up towards hers in the process of being about to kiss her. Renesmee smiled at the picture and then looked up at the faces of her friends.

They all erupted with questions at once. Shanice shouted out "Who?!". Laura screeched "Who the bloody hell is that?" She looked slightly angry which just made Renesmee laugh. Mel and Jess just sat there looking slightly stunned. "Okay, okay. What do you want to know?" Renesmee said laughing. Jess snapped out of her state of shock and simply said. "Who is he?" Renesmee smiled as she answered, "His name is Jacob." Laura interjected quickly, "Are you two together or...?" Renesmee became a machine automatically answering their questions. "Yeah, we've been together for nearly two years." It wasn't really a lie, technically they only became a couple about two years ago. Of course it was Shanice that asked, "How old is he?" "He's 18." The girls broke out in a round of awww's and OMG's and why didn't you tell us? After a couple of minutes Jess slammed her hand on the table and said loudly "Ohhh so that's why you weren't all that excited when we told you about Connor this morning!" Jess stopped abruptly as Mel glared at her, Jess looked up slowly at Laura. Laura's face was red with anger and her eyes were beginning to look bloodshot. "What about Connor?" Laura practically yelled at Jess. "Umm well don't be angry, I know you have like this massive crush on him, but I swear to god it's not my fault. So umm Connor has like this huge crush on Nessie? Like he was gonna ask her out and everything." Jess shied away from Laura as she finished. Laura actually looked like she was going to explode. The tension in the room was unreal and all the girls could feel it. Laura stood up suddenly and stormed from the room knocking a chair over in the process and slamming the door loudly behind her.

It wasn't long before everyone knew about Jake. Renesmee went through the rest of the day in a sort of daze. Everyone was asking her questions, who is he? How did you meet? Where is he from? How old is he? The questions were endless and by the time the final bell rang Renesmee was completely exhausted. Renesmee walked to the bus stop with Melody as usual, but she was more than aware that Callum and another boy who's name she had recently found out was Sam, were following her. The bus emptied out quickly but both Callum and Sam stayed, they followed her as she changed buses. It seemed to her like they were spying on her, which was amusing, even if she'd been human and had normal sentences she would have noticed them. It was until she reached the gate to her house that she rounded on them. "What," she said abruptly, "do you want?" The boys looked up as though shocked she'd noticed them. "Erm nothing, honestly Renemsee, the world doesn't revolve around you." Sam said quickly. She laughed "So why are you here then?" The two boys looked at each other and then back at her and shrugged, "Dunno really, just felt like it." Callum said casually. She nodded and turned towards the gate again. Pressing in the key code she pushed open the cold black iron gate but just as she was about to step through Callum cried out, "Okay, so we wanted to see where you live." Sam glared at him clearly frustrated but Renesmee just laughed and surprised them both by stepping aside to let them through the gate.

The three of them walked swiftly down the drive towards the large house. Renesmee watched the boys looking up at the huge house with slack jaws and wide eyes. She thought they were going to have a fit as they walked through the door. Callum had to hold onto Sam to steady himself. "wow" the boys said in perfect unison gazing around them at the large white hallway and through the doorway at the oversized living room. Renesmee stepped past them and dumped her bag counter, before going to the fridge to get something to eat. When she turned back she saw Sam walking slowly down the hallway with Callum in tow. Renesmee pulled out one of the stools that were underneath the counter and plopped herself down waiting for the boys to finally reach the kitchen, she couldn't help but think that their reaction was a bit much, but then again she'd grown up living in houses like this one so it had all become very insignificant to her.

The three had been sat in the kitchen talking for nearly half an hour when Bella arrived. She walked swiftly to the kitchen and Renesmee realised how much trouble she was in. Edward had made it very clear that she was to tell her parents if she was planning on having people over, oops. Renesmee jumped up almost too quickly and met her mum in the doorway. She whispered very quickly explaining what had happened in less than two seconds. Bella knew instantly that Renesmee was telling the truth from the innocent expression on her pale face. Bella smiled at the two boys, "hello" she said politely to them, and then turned to Renesmee, "they need to be gone by the time your Dad gets home." Renesmee noted the seriousness in her voice and nodded slightly. The three teenagers sat in the kitchen for a while longer talking about school gossip and bitching about teachers. Eventually the boys decided they should go if they didn't want to be yelled at by their parents. Renesmee walked the pair to the gate and waited there until she was sure they were gone. Slowly she turned her back on the gate and faced the house again.

She took off in a blur, streaking across the lush green grass. It felt so good to be able to run at last. She sped around the house enjoying the buzz she was getting. It took a while for her to notice Bella's stern face glaring out one of the upstairs windows. At last Renesmee slowed down and walked into the house. Bella was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for her. Renesmee stormed past, she knew what was coming. The speech. You can't do things like run or hunt, don't expose who you really are... blah blah blah. She knew the speech off by heart now, but Bella give it to her anyway, not that Renesmee was actually listening. She was tired, tired of suppressing who she really is, tired of hiding, tired of lying, just tired of being fake altogether. It was worse now she was away from the rest of her family, she had no one to turn to, no back up, nothing. She sank into her bed fully clothed and slept straight through to the next day.

Renesmee awoke to a silent house. She knew immediately her parents weren't there. So she jumped out of bed and ran around the house just because she could. No Mum or Dad to stop her. She drank three of the blood pouches from the fridge and then ran some more before finally changing in to some less crumpled clothes and leaving for school. But even when she was outside the house she wanted to enjoy the tiny moment of freedom. Renesmee stood still for just a second making sure that there would be no one outside the gate that she might get seen by. Then she ran, reaching the gate in less than a second she made the snap decision to run all the way to school. It wouldn't be hard, if she stayed in the trees she could stay hidden from human eyes. With that she took off again in a blur.

When Renesmee arrived at school she was still high from the buzz of running. She walked swiftly to the place where she met her friends. But as she walked she realised everything was louder than usual, it felt like people were screaming at her, but when she looked no one was screaming, just talking. It wasn't until she walked past a teacher and heard the current of swear words that she finally realised she wasn't hearing their voices she was hearing their thoughts. Renesmee slowed her walk and tried so desperately to shut them out but she couldn't, the screaming thoughts were still there. This was it. She'd lost control. As realisation of what was happening dawned on her she began to panic. Standing dead still she tried so hard to calm herself down, but she couldn't, the thoughts kept screaming inside her head. She started walking again and then running (but only at human speed this time) until finally she crashed through the door of the girls toilets. Relieved it was empty she flung herself into the nearest cubicle and sank down to the floor, floods of tears streaming from her eyes and down her cheeks. The door of the toilets opened and she heard a voice call out "Renesmee is that you?" It was Melody of course but Renesmee couldn't focus, she could still her peoples thoughts and it was beginning to make her head spin.

Melody knocked lightly on the door of the cubicle, "Renesmee? What's wrong are you ok?" Renesmee still didn't answer instead she tried to stand slowly, but her head hurt so much, it was like a pressure building up inside. By the time Renesmee realised there was pulled pouring from her nose and mouth it was too late. She wobbled for a second before she crashed loudly to the cold hard floor, hitting her head off the empty metal bin as she fell. Melody heard the crash and banged on the door once more this time yelling "Renesmee? Talk to me! Are you ok?" When she still didn't get a reply she ran from the toilets and straight into Miss Kelly who happened to be Renesmee's form tutor. Miss Kelly looked at Melody's panic stricken face for just a second before Melody blurted out that she thought something was wrong with Renesmee. Melody led the teacher quickly to the toilet cubicle that she thought Renesmee was in. Miss Kelly bent down and peered through the tiny gap under the door. She stood up quickly and told Melody to hurry and get the Nurse.

Miss Kelly banged on the door of the cubicle hopelessly. Mr Roberts, who was the deputy heard of the College and had an office that was just down the corridor, heard the banging and hurried towards its source. He opened the door and stood in the doorway of the toilets. "What's going on?" He asked, shocked to find it was Miss Kelly that was banging on the door of the cubicles. "Renesmee is in there she side," the panic in her voice very clear, "she's collapsed on the floor." Just at that moment Melody came running back. "She's not in today," She said quickly, "according to the receptionist she's called in sick." Miss Kelly nodded and though for a moment, "We need to get her out of there." Melody walked forwards silently before she walked into the next cubicle, clambered on top of the bin and over the wall in between the cubicles. The door opened slowly and Miss Kelly rushed in. Mr Roberts who was stood at the door still asked in a heavily controlled voice, "Is she ok?" There was a pause before Miss Kelly answered and in that moment the bell went for the start of registration, but at last she said, "I don't know, there's a lot of blood." Mr Roberts nodded to himself and pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialled 999 and asked for an ambulance.

When at last the crowds in the corridors had died down Mr Roberts went to fetch the stretcher from the nurses office. Miss Kelly sat with Renesmee's head on her lap waiting for Mr Roberts to return so they could move her. Melody took the stretcher from Mr Roberts and laid it down next to Renesmee's unconscious form, carefully they moved her body onto the stretcher and then out of the toilets and into Mr Roberts office.

 **If you like it please leave a comment. I haven't completely decided what should happen next, this chapter kind of took a different turn to what I was expecting. Hope you enjoyed it all the same. Annaisawesome x** **and xem98x**


	3. Chapter 3

There was cluttering and shouting, panic. Everyone was panicking. The sharp scratches on her arms were frequent and irritating. The smell of blood was strong all around her. Renesmee opened her eyes blinking slowly. The room was very bright and almost completely white, there were people rushing around covered in plastic gowns, some splattered with blood. Doctors. Another sharp scratch on her arm and Renesmee looked down to see a doctor attempting to force a long needle into her arm. As she watched the needle snapped clean in half, the doctor looked up completely shocked. "That's the fifth needle, they've all broken, I can't get this line in, sir." The doctor was looking at a middle aged man who was clearly his superior. It took a few minutes before anyone noticed that Renesmee was actually awake. "Sir? Her eyes...They're open." A young nurse said looking anxiously at Renesmee lying on the bed. The middle aged man walked over and looked Renesmee in the eye. "OK, everyone lets clear the room. A bunch of panicky doctors aren't going to make her feel any better." His voice was very commanding, and everyone left the room quietly, everyone except himself the nurse and the doctor.

The three of them looked at her with wondering anxious eyes. After a few seconds the middle aged man turned to the nurse and said. "Could you work on finding her relatives? There could be some ID in here. Thank you nurse Leah." He handed the nurse a black handbag, which Renesmee recognised as her school bag. The nurse left the room swiftly, only looking back once before leaving the room. The two doctors had pulled up chairs. The young one had another needle, and was jabbing it sharply at her arm, Renesmee flinched as once again the needle snapped sharply on the surface of her skin. The middle aged man sighed and then said. "My name is Ash, I am a consultant here at the London University Hospital. Doctor Ryans here can't seem to get a line in you. That means we can't umm replace the blood you lost. And you did lose a lot of blood." The room went silent for a minute. The door to the room opened and Nurse Leah walked back in, holding Renesmee's bag in one hand and in the other was her bus pass. She flipped the bus pass open revealing the inside to the two doctors. The young doctor looked at it intently then he looked back at Renesmee, his eyes a little wide. Renesmee watched intently. Suddenly out of nowhere she heard someone saying "No, no way. That makes no sense at all." It took Renesmee a couple of seconds to realise no one had actually spoken, she'd heard someone's thoughts again. As the realisation hit her, she started t panic. Her head started hurting and her blood felt like it was boiling. It wasn't long before blood started spilling from her nose and mouth again. When the three members of staff stopped looking at the bus that still lay open in the Nurse's unaware hand. They sat all looked at each other. It wasn't until they heard a crash that they all looked back at Renesmee. Her body lurched painful as she twisted at awkward angles trying to deal with the pain.

The doctors jumped up and rolled her onto her side and the blood began steadily flowing from her mouth. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Doctor Ryans cried out, as he struggled to contain Renesmee's struggling form. Ash looked down at the young girl with pity, her body shaking and lurching, twisting at painful angles. He looked around and grabbed a syringe filled with a sedative. He quickly swapped the tiny needle for the biggest one her could see. "Hold her still, Ryans." He said holding the syringe tightly in his hand. He took a deep breath before her plunged the needle deep into her upper arm, waiting for the snap that never came he quickly emptied the syringe. It was mere seconds before the sedative took effect, and the body of the young girl started to relax.

(From the view of Nurse Leah)

Nurse Leah had been stood in the room the whole time. It had been so quick, one minute the three of them had been looking at the bus pass she had found, and the next minute the two doctors were struggling to keep her still. She stood there frozen as Ash had plunged the horrible needle deep into the arm of the girl. She watched as the two doctors relaxed. They moved back to the seats at the side of the bed and sank down onto them quickly. "What do we do now? She's not going to stay sedated forever." Doctor Ryans said nervously. Ash was looking quietly at the sleeping body of the young girl he'd just sedated, "I don't know. Nurse Leah, are we sure that bus pass is hers?" Nurse Leah nodded before she realised that Ash wasn't looking at her, "Erm well yes. I mean it was in her bag. Shall I see if I can find any family?" Ash sighed "Yes, we'd better do that and quickly something tells me that sedative isn't going to last very long. But I want one of you with her at all times. I am going to do some research, see if we can't just figure out what's wrong with her." Nurse Leah walked from the room, not looking back this time. Nurse Leah was considered the cheery one usually, she was always smiling and always being friendly. She was a newly qualified Nurse, she'd never had to deal with something like this before. It was beginning to take its toll on her and everyone could see it.

"Sorry Louise, could you maybe find this patients family please." Leah sounded tired so Louise, the receptionist nodded. "Sure, what's the name." "Err hang on its here" she handed Louise the bus pass. Louise took it off her and read the name aloud as she typed. "Renesmee C Cullen " she said slowly, a few seconds passed whilst they waited for the results. "Wow, they've been thorough, she must be an only child. Here I'll leave it up for you, you can find the contact you want." Louise got up and grabbing her clip board went round handing out leaflets. Leah went behind the desk and sat down wearily. On the screen was a whole page of contacts for Renesmee C Cullen. Leah sighed as she began to read down the page. Mother- Isabella Cullen, Father- Edward Cullen, Extra contacts- Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmet Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Hale. The Cullen's and Hale's were followed by another few names Charlie Swan, Renee Dwyer and Phil Dwyer. Leah looked over the list again. each name was followed by a phone number. Okay she thought just start with the parents, that makes the most sense. Picking up the phone Leah dialled the number for Renesmee's mother, she listened to the dialling tone and then to the answer phone message. For god's sake she thought to herself as she left a message explaining who she was and why she was calling. The same happened when she tried the second number. Sighing she dialled the third number in the page, this one rang for only a second before a low but kind sounding man answered. "Hello." The voice said. Leah was slightly surprised by the fact someone had actually answered, "Hello, is this Carlisle Cullen?" she asked nervously. "Yes it is, who may I ask is this?" The voice replied simply. Leah smiled to herself relieved "My name is Nurse Leah, I'm a nurse at the London University Hospital. We have a Renesmee Cullen here, we've been trying to contact her parents but there's been no answer, err you were on her emergency contact list." There was a pause before the voice answered "Oh right, her parents will be on a plane, is she ok?" Leah almost laughed, how do you explain that you have absolutely no idea what's wrong with her? "We're not too sure what's wrong with her at this moment in time, the doctors want to run some more tests. Would it at all be possible for you to come over to the hospital?" "Of course, of course. I can be there in about an hour." Leah smiled completely relieved. "Okay," she said politely, "thank you very much." With that the call was over.

(Carlisle's view)

Carlisle put down the phone. How convenient that Alice had suggested he and Esme take a trip to London. Esme was sitting at the breakfast counter looking slightly anxious having being listening to Carlisle's short conversation. Carlisle sighed "I should go, they probably found her sleeping. You know how she's such a deep sleeper. She'd be brilliant at playing dead in a movie." The pair laughed together before Carlisle turned for the door. "Why don't I come with you?" Esme asked her voice so beautiful and calm. It took Carlisle all of two seconds to nod. As the pair sat in the back of the taxi Carlisle started to think. The nurse said they didn't know what was wrong with Renesmee, but surely if they'd found her asleep they would have put it down to alcohol and said she was pissed. Carlisle started to worry, when they finally arrived he paid the taxi driver quickly and he and Esme rushed into the hospital.

At the front desk they saw a small queue of people waiting to talk to the lady sat behind the desk typing furiously away. The queue moved quickly and it wasn't long before Carlisle and Esme were at the front of the queue. The receptionist looked up and smiled politely before saying "How can I help you sir?" Carlisle replied calmly "I got a phone call about Renesmee Cullen a little while ago, I was asked to come here." The receptionist nodded and said "Ok, if you'd like to take a seat over there I'll get someone to come and get you." She gestured to a small waiting area already half filled with both patients and people waiting for news of their relatives and friends. Carlisle and Esme took a seat towards the edge of the area and waited anxiously to find out what was happening. after five minutes a young slightly exhausted Nurse walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Nurse Leah. If you'd like to follow me I'll take you to Renesmee and the doctor. Carlisle nodded as he rose and began to follow the young nurse with Esme following behind. They followed Leah through the swinging double doors and into a white room filled with six beds one of them occupied with a sleeping form shielded from view by the blood covered sheets, two large empty syringes of sedatives lay empty next to the bed. Esme gasped as she looked at the sleeping body. Carlisle turned to look at her and then back at the body and gasped himself when he realised that the sleeping blood covered form on the bed was Renesmee.

As Carlisle and Esme watched the bed two doctors emerged from the other side of the bed. One of them nodded to the pair as he walked wearily from the room. The other stood up nervously. "I'm Ash, I'm a consultant here. I've been treating Renesmee." Carlisle shook the man's hand still slightly shocked by the sight of Renesmee, he heard the slight sob escape from Esme's throat. "Why don't you wait outside darling?" Esme nodded and with a hand clamped tight to her mouth began backing out of the room. Nurse Leah walked over to her and wrapping an arm around her escorted her from the room. Carlisle was left alone in the room with Ash. "What happened?" Carlisle asked his voice shaking ever so slightly. Ash took a breath before beginning to explain, "As I understand it, she collapsed at school this morning, umm the ambulance brought her in. She'd lost a lot of blood, we tried to get a line in but the needles just broke on her skin, we were at a loss of what to do when she woke up, her vitals were stable, her pupils responsive, her reflexes were fine but we couldn't get her to talk. We left her alone for two minutes and when we returned she was seemed to be fitting violently, blood was pouring from her nose and mouth uncontrollably. Her body was twisting in horrible painful ways. So I decided to try and sedate her. It worked but not for long she came round within 45 minutes. Once again at first she was fine and then we noticed she seemed to be attempting to claw at her head as though that was where the pain was. We scanned her head with just about every scan that we had access to and nothing showed, but then her body started fitting violently again and we were forced to sedate her again. I'm sorry sir, I'm at a complete loss of what to do next, I mean we can't keep sedating her, but we can't find anything wrong with her, yet something is clearly very very wrong." Carlisle listened intently to what Ash was saying. After a few minutes of complete silence Ash spoke again, "I understand you are related to her, how exactly? Is there something that runs in the family that I should perhaps be aware of?" Carlisle looked at Renesmee, his brain analysing her in every medical way possible. He opened his mouth slowly to speak, "I'm her grandfather. Her father is my son. No, there isn't anything that runs in the family." Ash watched Carlisle carefully, observing his every move and reaction. "Are you sure? No history of mental illness or anything like that? I need to know! I could be the tiniest little thing but it could help myself and the other doctors trying to treat her." Ash left a little slightly frustrated pause, his annoyance at not finding anything beginning to show, "Look I deal with so many people who know something, but consider it insignificant and completely unrelated to the matter at hand. But more often than not that little bit of information can help us find the bigger problem." Ash finished abruptly and stared at Carlisle with cold eyes. Carlisle looked up slowly. "My grandfather was a doctor, my father was a doctor, I am a doctor, my son...her father is a doctor. Believe me I know what it's like. So believe me when I tell that there is no history of anything in the family." Ash stood there slightly taken aback by Carlisle's sudden outburst. The two men stood staring at each other for a long minute before they heard the spluttering behind them, but even then neither man moved.

(Renesmee's view)

Renesmee spluttered, attempting to clear her throat of the blood. She opened her eyes to see the back of Carlisle and half of the middle aged doctor she'd seen earlier. The two of them seemed to be squaring off. She coughed and spluttered more, her head still hurt but not like before, she began to think that with each sedation she was learning to control the pain. She lay there looking at the men, it was almost entertaining, she could she from the body language of the doctor that he thought he could take on Carlisle, how wrong he would be. Renesmee started testing her limbs trying to see if she could move them. She could move her legs but it was exhausting, her head was still cloudy and confused from the sedation. Her arms were a little easier to move, just not very easy to control. As she moved her hand it touched the table next to her and several plastic squishy pouches which Renesmee guessed would be the blood they had tried to get into her system. She moved her hand a little further and it hit her bag. She looped her fingers into the handle of the bag and pulled it towards her. As she moved the bag a new pain took over, a pain that made her feel like her body was burning over and over and was never going to stop. A pain that could only have been created by one person. Jane.

Renesmee let out a shriek, her arms flung up to head and she started twisting her body as though attempting to escape the flames. She flung her arms around and eventually her body slipped from the bed she'd been lying on. She crashed to the floor, with her knees touching the ground she arched her back in a horrifying pain, she forced her head into the cool hardness of the floor but still the burning continued. She felt a sharp stab in her arm, her body went weak and she collapsed to the floor completely. But the pain, the burning continued. Her screaming continued getting louder and louder. She heard a woman running into the room yelling "Ash sedate her. Do it! Now!" She felt another sharp stab this time in the other arm, but this time it made absolutely no difference at all. The pain was still agony. She could hear Ash saying "I don't understand. Sedation worked before." She couldn't listen to the rest, she was too busy fighting the flames, trying to escape their burning touch. She felt a cool hand on her head and another on her shoulder. Then she heard Carlisle's cool calm voice in her ear "She's not here Renesmee. It's ok. you can fight it. You have your fathers gift, so you'll have your mothers too, sweetheart. You can make it stop. Just imagine a shield. Just block out the flames." Renesmee tried to concentrate on Carlisle's voice but it was difficult, the pain was so severe. After five minutes of hell, Renesmee finally managed to block the pain. Her screaming stopped and her twisting and arching subsided gradually. Eventually she was just a weak mass on the floor trapped by her grandfathers steady hands.

 **Sorry it's taken so long. Been busy with Christmas shopping. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wasn't expecting to bring Carlisle into the story now, but I think it worked quite well. Leave a comment and let me know what you think so far. Or if you have any ideas for characters or events. Thanks for reading guys. annaisawesome x and xem98x**


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee spent several days in hospital. They kept on poking and prodding her, but never finding out what the source of the problem was. Carlisle had phoned Edward and Bella who had gone away for the weekend, and they'd come back quickly. Renesmee hadn't fitted and bled since that first day, and that scared her, not knowing scared, it scared them all. It was apparent that Jane's powers had developed and she was now able to project her 'gift' over long distances. But the Cullen's found reassurance in the fact that after a while Renesmee had been able to block out the pain. Carlisle came up with the theory that maybe Renesmee had inherited both her parents abilities.

It was exactly a week after Renesmee had been brought into hospital when the doctors finally gave up and decided that they weren't going to find anything and let her go. The drive back to the house was long and uneventful. Edward drove quickly, as always, and Carlisle and Esme followed in their hired car close behind. When they got to the house Renesmee was the first inside and she ran straight up to her room before anyone could ask her any questions, she'd had a week of endless questions and now she just wanted to sleep in her own bed. Renesmee sunk down onto the soft duvet that was laid neatly on top of her bed. As she sat there, she glanced over at the picture of her and Jake, that sat next to her bed. After a few seconds she looked away her face full of misery, her heart aching and all she could think was "I need you Jake, I need you." With that last thought running through her head she flopped onto her pillow and started sobbing uncontrollably into it. That week passed slowly, Renesmee spent most of the time in her room holed up in her misery, Edward and Bella left her alone most of the time, it was obvious she didn't want to talk. Finally on the Saturday Carlisle and Esme came up to see her. They were leaving. Carlisle had to get back to work and Esme wanted to go home, they told her they'd see her again soon and that she should call whenever she wanted. Renesmee hugged her Granddad tightly and thanked him for helping her. Then she turned to Esme and Carlisle left the room quietly. Renesmee and Esme had always been close. Esme had always been there to listen to her problems so it was very clear to Esme that Renesmee was struggling. Esme held Renesmee tightly and told her that everything would all be okay. When they pulled apart Esme smiled at her and Renesmee replied with a slightly sad looking smile. Half an hour later and it was just her and her parents again. For the first time since she'd been back from the hospital Renesmee went downstairs. She found her mum in her office working.

Bella looked up as Renesmee entered the room. "Hey, darling. How are you feeling?" Renesmee just smiled and said "A lot better. What are you doing mum?" Bella smiled, Renesmee did look a little better, "Oh I'm just working, do you want to see?" A few months after Renesmee had been born and the drama with the Vultori was over, Bella had convinced Alice to make an event planning company. Of course Alice had asked Bella, Rosalie and Esme to help her with the company. In the end the four women created the company together. At first it had been small and they only worked in Washington. Bur over time the company had grown successful and they started planning events for people all over the United States. When Bella moved to the UK the company had started planning events there as well. Renesmee nodded and moved closer. She looked at the massive piece of paper in front of Bella, it was a drawing of a massive cake. "It's a wedding cake," Bella explained, "the couple said they wanted it really extravagant, so this is what I've come up with. A six tier cake covered in white chocolate complete with roses coming down in swirl. Your Dad thinks it's crazy." Renesmee laughed "It is crazy Mum but it's so pretty as well." The two of them stayed there talking about wedding plans. Renesmee loved looking at this sort of stuff. She loved fashion and designs, she loved making things look beautiful, something she'd learnt from Alice and Rosalie.

Finally Renesmee decided it was time to brave going back to school. She still didn't understand what had happened to her but it was time to walk straight into the uncertainty and deal with it. Her first day back was a Monday. She got on the bus like a normal teenager, sat at the back and plugged in her headphones, letting herself be absorbed by the music, she was careful to skip the songs she knew would remind her of Jacob. She'd had enough pain lately. The bus journey seemed to carry on forever but eventually Renesmee got to school. She took a deep breath before plunging into the world of school. She walked slowly across the playground, heading towards her form room. When she opened the door she saw Melody, Jessica and Laura sitting on the tables next to the window. They all looked up when Renesmee walked in. Melody was the first to respond, she jumped off the table and ran across the room, flinging her arms around Renesmee with such force that if she'd been human she would have fallen flat against the door behind her. "Where the hell have you been?" Melody demanded after finally freeing Renesmee from her tight embrace. "I was ill." She said simply. It was Jessica who spoke next, "But Mel said you got taken to hospital in ambulance, are you ok?" She looked slightly concerned which Renesmee thought was kind until she realised it was probably just a rouse to allow her to get some gossip. "Yeah, but I swear I'm fine." The girls nodded and then carried on talking, filling Renesmee in on the latest gossip while the chatted.

Renesmee made it through that week in a daze. It became pretty clear the Miss Marshall her maths teacher was determined to prove that she was somehow cheating and really she wasn't that good at maths. Her other teachers were all really nice, but they seemed to be tip toeing around her, worried that she might just suddenly drop to the floor and start bleeding uncontrollably... again. The rest of the half term seemed to follow in a similar way, get up, go to school, talk, be happy, go home, eat, sleep and the same again the next day. It finally got to the week before half term and the mood at school got a little happier. Even though it only meant they were getting closer to their exams, most of Renesmee's class was going on a trip to America, as a treat planned by the teachers. The trip was meant to be a bit of a surprise none of the students were allowed to know where exactly they were going in America, all they knew is that they would be seeing many different cultures. Renesmee of course wasn't included in the excited group, as far as she knew she'd be spending her holidays at home with her parents.

But still, just because she wasn't going didn't mean she wouldn't make full use of the excitement. She spent a lot of time shopping with Melody, Jessica and sometimes Laura as well. They spent plenty of time getting the train into central London and going shopping. Picking out, as girls do, the most expensive clothes they could possible find, just to have fun trying them on and taking pictures and putting them on snapchat. Renesmee began to slowly forget her fears of the Volturi and the pain of missing Jacob started to dull, but never quite disappear. Bella and Edward could see their daughter changing slowly before their eyes. Her smile was real now, not fake. She spoke happily and it didn't sound forced anymore. They began to enjoy their daughters happiness more and more, and eventually they found themselves hoping that it would never change. Bella often caught herself gazing at her daughters happy face, dreaming that she could freeze the moment and just stay there forever, in that one moment of bliss.

 **Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get this chapter up, hopefully it won't take so long for the next. Don't forget to leave a comment :)**

 **annaisawesome xxx**

 **xem98x**


	5. Chapter 5

**So annaisawesome and I decided after it being 2 years since we posted the last chapter (on her account which is now lost) that we should finish the story so here goes, hope you enjoy it.**

Renesmee had gotten happier in her daily routine, even begun enjoying school; even if that was purely because of her friends. The rest of her class would be taking a trip to the states of the first two weeks of the summer holiday and Renesmee had spent weeks helping the girls prepare their outfits. This of course meant spending weekends going into Oxford Street in search of the nicest top and most comfortable cute looking shoes. Usually they'd all go to Mel's on the Friday after school have a sleepover then go shopping the next day, but this week was different and it was beginning to make Renesmee slightly nervous.

This Friday instead of going to Mel's the girls would all go to hers. Mel had come in on the Thursday and said they couldn't stay at hers because her grandparents were over from Wales for a couple of weeks. So naturally Renesmee had offered her house for the sleepover. At the time it seemed like a good idea, but now she was beginning to worry that they would find something in her house that would indicate that both she and her parents weren't your ordinary family.

As Friday drew closer the girls got more and more excited about their shopping trip, completely oblivious to Renesmee's nervousness. They all discussed potential shops to look in and places to go for lunch and exactly how much money they were going to trick their parents into giving them. Laura made a point of telling everyone that her dad was letting her take his credit card so she could spend as much as she liked. Actually she made a point of saying that several times, which only severed to remind Renesmee of her initial observation of Laura being stuck up, although she would amend that to include spoilt.

When Friday finally arrived Renesmee made the bus journey into school quickly and found the girls in their usual spot in Mel's tutor room. All of them had big bags laying by their feet in preparation for the sleepover tonight.

"Hey Nessie." Mel called over as Renesmee weaved her way towards the group. "We were just saying how excited we are for the weekend it's going to be so much fun."

"Yeah," Laura added with a false smile, "and we can't wait to see what your house is like."

"Oh yeah." Renesmee replied. "I'm still slightly shocked my dad agreed to let you guys come over."

The girls all laughed and continued gossiping until the bell went and they all went their separate ways. The day went surprising quickly, despite the tedious lessons and Laura's constant subtle hints that she thought Renesmee's house would be smaller than hers. (Which it definitely would not be, Laura lived in a decent sized 3 bedroom semi detached house but compared to the what can only be described as a mansion of a house that Renesmee lived in, Laura's house would be the size of a rubbish bin.)

At the end of the day the girls met in the tutor room and gathered together their stuff before following Mel and Renesmee to the bus stop. The journey felt surprisingly short but that could just be due to the fact they had the distraction of rating how hot every guy they saw was. Eventually they got off that bus and swapped to the one that would take them to a 10 minute walk away from Renesmee's house.

"Do you do this journey everyday?" Shanice asked as she struggled to keep hold of her bags as the bus took a tight corner.

"Most days yeah, sometimes Mom or Dad will pick me up but not often."

"I swear to god, I'm never gonna complain about my walk to school ever again." Shanice laughed.

Finally they reached their stop and they all stepped off the bus and headed down the side road that led to the Cullen's house. The whole walk took longer than usual because everyone was dragging along extra bags but eventually they reached the gate and Renesmee tapped in the code allowing them all in.

"So umm," Hannah said, "How long is it actually going to take us to get to your house?"

"About 5 minutes."

"5 minutes? You have a drive that actually takes 5 minutes to walk down?" Jessica said shocked.

"Time us if you don't believe me." Renesmee laughed.

Exactly 5 minutes later the group reached the front door and all but Renesmee looked up in shock. Renesmee looked at their amazed faces as she opened the door and let them in, the best was definitely Laura's, it was so obvious she hadn't expected Renesmee's house to look anything like this.

Renesmee told them to leave their stuff by the door and walked down to the kitchen she quickly pulled out an opaque bottle which she knew was filled to the brim with blood, but if anyone asked she could easily tell them it was a smoothie.

"Anyone want a drink? Or food?" She asked as the others sat down on the chairs next to the counter.

"Water please." Mel said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

Renesmee grabbed 5 glasses from the cupboard and quickly filled them with ice and water before sliding them along the counter to the 5 waiting girls.

"This place is huge," Mel said twisting around in her seat to look around, "Like I mean really huge. It's like a fricking mansion."

"I don't think it's that much bigger than my house." Laura said abruptly.

"You're kidding right?" Jessica said, "Laura, your house is nothing compared to this."

There was an awkward moment of silence when Laura remanded silent but then Renesmee suggested they all go up to her room and sort out all their sleeping stuff.

Mel was the first one into Renesmee's bedroom and she literally dived onto the king size bed in the middle of the room.

"OMG," She yelled, "I'm actually in heaven."

The other girls followed her all diving on the bed and rolling around in fits of laughter before their fun was disrupted by a beeping coming from the laptop on the desk in the corner of the room. The girls sat up and looked at it, whilst Renesmee practically jumped and ran at it. As she pressed the answer button that had appeared on the screen Jacob's rain covered face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Ness." He said as he waved at the screen.

"Hiya Jake." Renesmee replied smiling and waving back just as she heard a bang coming from the bed as the girls attempted to clamber off the bed to the laptop to get a better view.

"Just though I'd show the lovely weather you're missing down at the beach here." He said jokingly as she could clearly see the grey skies and heavy rain. "Obviously, it's a really hot day here. Just don't know why you'd even want to miss it." Jake laughed as he moved the camera round so she could see just how horrible the day really was.

"Well, you just can't beat the weather in La Push, although the British weather is certainly trying." She laughed.

The girls were now stood so close behind her she could hear their heartbeats in thudding loudly in her ear.

Jake had noticed the girls too because he said "That's an interesting choice of wallpaper, hands and arms"

"Oh yeah, these are my friends," She said lifting the laptop so he could see their faces, "Mel, Hannah, Jessica, Laura and Shanice."

"Cool." Jake said holding his hand up in a half wave before suddenly ducking as a shoe flew towards his face followed by the sound of distant laughing. "Ah c'mon Jared! Not cool!" He yelled at the direction the shoe came from, only to have more shoes thrown in his direction. "I'm gonna have to go," he said facing the screen again, "Talk to you later Ness." and with that the screen went blank.

"OMG" Jessica shrieked, "He is so hot."

"Is he a freaking god or something?" Shanice said, clutching at her chest.

"Wow, guys calm down." Renesmee said laughing at their reactions.

"Calm down?" Said Mel, "Seriously? He's like unnaturally hot."

They fell onto the bed shrieking about how hot they thought Jacob watch, they were so loud Renesmee didn't even hear the front door open as her parents arrived home from work. Half an hour passed and they were still talking about Jake, Renesmee didn't know whether she should be happy or embarrassed about it. Eventually the only reason they stopped talking about it was because Shanice said she was hungry and they all decided to go in search of food.

As they walked out into the hall Renesmee saw through the window that both her parents cars were now parked outside, so she walked quickly down the stairs followed by everyone else and went in search of her parents. Despite being able to hear exactly where they were she made a point of peering through the doorways pretending to look for them. Eventually she checked the office where she found both her parents working on their laptops.

"Can we have food?" She asked jumping up behind them as her friends watched from the door.

"No." Edward said sarcastically without even looking up. "You have to starve."

Less than a second passed and Bella dashed a book at his head, which connected with a loud thud and then fell to the floor. "Stop being mean." She said glaring at him.

"One day, you're going to break that book." He said picking up the book dropping it on the desk and getting up.

"Only after it breaks your head." Bella called out as he left the room followed by Renesmee and her 5 friends.

Edward walked into the kitchen yanked open the fridge and stuck his head inside, in search of ideas of what to make, before swiftly giving up, spinning round and asking "I'm not a mind reader, so what do you want to eat?"

Only Renesmee understood the joke and had to stifle laughter before saying, "Pizza, pasta, fried chicken, curry."

"Where do you think you are?" Edward said, "This is me cooking not Alice."

"Well I know that," Renesmee retorted, "because if it was Alice it would be done by now."

"You're getting pasta." Edward said simply but then thought better and checked with the other girls, "Is that ok?"

They all nodded, and he set about boiling pasta and making a tomato sauce to go with it. They all watched and chatted whilst he cooked. Renesmee realised as they all sat there that she really had no reason to be nervous about having her friends in the house, her parents were used to hiding what they were and it was what she'd grown up doing so she couldn't understand why she was so concerned earlier.

The rest of the evening passed calmly as the girls talked, watched TV and mucked around with their hair and makeup before finally at 1am deciding they should go to bed.

The next day they woke around 10am and all hurried to dress and eat so they could get into London for their shopping trip. In the end Bella drove them in so they didn't have to get the train and they could start shopping sooner.

The group rushed into their favourite shop, Forever 21, and immediately started rushing around giggling and grabbing clothes to try on. It wasn't until they were upstairs looking at accessories that Renesmee sensed someone watching them. She turned round subtly in an attempt to see who it was, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Instead Mel grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the huge racks of shoes that lined the walls and the shopping trip continued.

 **So there's the end of our latest chapter, can't believe it's been two years since we wrote the last one. Anyway we hope you liked it and hopefully we'll get another one up soon. We'd appreciate it if you could leave a review and let us know what you think. Thanks guys, annaisawesome and xem98x xxxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**So because we felt like we were on a role we decided to write another chapter!**

The weekend shopping trip had gone well and Renesmee had forgot about her suspicion they were being followed. Back in school on Monday morning the true countdown to the US trip had officially begun, teachers had started crossing off the days on the calendar, all they had to do first was sit their GCSE exams.

It was an odd feeling everyone was excited for the trip yet no one wanted it to happen because that would mean they would have to sit their exams. Renesmee unlike the majority of her classmates was fairly confident about her exams and not at excited by the trip seeing as she wouldn't be joining them, although she was excited to be returning to Forks and seeing her family. Edward had given her some longer convoluted speech about not worrying about her exams, saying that it didn't matter if she did badly; after all she had forever to change that. Bella on the other hand had been nagging her for weeks about revising, in the end Renesmee had just gone up to her room and flicked through her books briefly to appease her.

"I've done literally no revision at all. It's so bad but I just can't be bothered." Laura said at lunch that day. Renesmee nearly had to stop herself from laughing, the lie was so blatantly obvious; even without the whole mindreading thing.

"Really? My Mum has literally sat there with me whilst I've been revising. I got so much done yesterday." Mel said oblivious to Laura's lie.

"My Mom keeps nagging me too. But she hasn't actually checked if I've done anything." Renesmee joined in.

"Was she too busy checking her makeup?" Lauren asked snidely.

"What?" Renesmee responded shocked.

"Oh come on, she obviously wears more makeup then you do! If I scraped my nail down her face or yours for that matter, the foundation would all bunch up under my nail; it'd probably turn my finger orange as well." Lauren smirked cruelly.

"Lauren that's what's wrong with you?" Mel asked shocked. "That was such a bitchy thing to say."

"No, it's fine. If you think that would happen, go ahead and try it." Renesmee retorted knowing full well that not one ounce of foundation was on her face.

Lauren shrugged and reached her hand forward sharply digging her nail into Renesmee's skin and then agonising slowly moved her finger down her cheek. Had it not been for the fact that Renesmee was half vampire and her skin considerably stronger than the average humans skin, Lauren's nail would have most likely broken her skin or at least drawn blood. As it happened Lauren pulled her finger right the way to Renesmee's chin before pulling her hand back to look at the non -existent foundation on her finger. The other girls also leaned in to have a look, saw nothing and moved back in an awkward silence.

Knowing full well she'd made a fool of herself Lauren huffed grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the room. An awkward silence followed her until Jessica broke it by asking about everybody's weekend plans, and so lunch continued.

As the day continued it seemed that Lauren wasn't the only one who had it in for her today. Her Maths teacher Miss Marshall was also trying to prove something. It was only a revision class so everybody was working on something different, but whenever she stopped the class to demonstrate something she'd noticed people were struggling with she'd always pick on Renesmee for the answer or method, especially when she thought she weren't listening. It was getting ridiculous, even Mel had noticed and whispered to her, "What the hell did you do to make her hate you so much?"

"I have no idea." She whispered back.

"Maybe," Whispered Callum from her other side, "She saw that picture of you and that guy."

"What guy?" Renesmee whispered.

"And what picture?" Mel added.

"You know the one that's being sent round." He whispered back looking directly at her, as if expecting her to already know about it.

"Show me." Renesmee whispered back with Mel nodding next to her. Both girls leaned in as Callum got his phone out and showed them the picture. It showed a summer picture from Isle Esme of Renesmee in her bikini sitting on Emmet's shoulders, it looked to be a fairly recent picture but it was actually taken nearly a year ago.

"That's not Jake." Mel whispered looking closer at the picture.

"No, but how would Miss Marshall have seen that?" Renesmee asked.

"Most people have seen it. Someone's been sending it round, some of the guys think your cheating on that guy you said you were dating." Callum whispered as he took his phone back and slipped it back into his pocket.

Renesmee snorted in an attempt to stop herself from laughing, but all she did was draw the attention of Miss Marshall.

"Is something funny Renesmee?" The teacher asked her loudly as the rest of the class looked up to see what was happening.

"No Miss." Renesmee said politely.

"Then I suggest you get back to work." She said pointedly and Renesmee nodded looking back down at her book.

"Actually Miss." Lauren called out and everyone turned to look at her. "I think Renesmee, Callum and Melody were saying nasty things about you. They were looking at a phone and whispering _and_ giving you evil looks."

The whole class went silent. It was like the unspoken rule that you never snitch when students are bitching about teachers or even when they bitched about each other.

"Thank you Lauren," Miss Marshall said smiling in a sickly sweet way. "You three outside. NOW."

The class was still in shock as the three made their way through the tables and out into the corridor, Mel and Renesmee were shooting each other concerned looks as they walked. They stood outside the door and waited for Miss Marshall to join them.

"Would you like to explain exactly what was going on?" Miss Marshall said abruptly as she stepped out into the corridor.

"Nothing, we were just talking." Callum said defensively as Mel and Renesmee nodded.

"About?" She asked sternly staring at Renesmee.

"Callum was telling us about a picture that's being sent around loads of people in the class." Renesmee answered as innocently as she could.

"Show me." Miss Marshall insisted. Callum looked at Renesmee who shrugged, so he pulled his phone out his pocket and showed her the picture. She took the phone and inspected the image.

"Well," She said, "This is a completely inappropriate picture to be sending round the class. It is also a completely inappropriate and unrelated topic to be discussing in my class."

From her reaction Renesmee guessed that Callum's assumption of the teacher having previously seen the image was wrong. But that just left the original question, what was her problem.

"I expect this behaviour from you Callum, and I've come to expect it from you too Renesmee. But you Melody, you should know better than to behave like this." The teacher said sternly looking at the three of them.

"I'm sorry, what do you mean you've come to expect this behaviour of me?" Renesmee asked slightly taken aback.

"I realise that you have all the staff and the students in fact thinking that you're some kind of angel, especially after that stint with the blood in the toilets. But you don't fool me for one minute young lady, and this I'm so clever act that you've got going on, well it's clear to me that you are cheating."

Renesmee was so taken aback that she didn't know how to react to the teachers little outburst. Mel also looked shocked and stood next to her with her mouth hanging open. Callum on the other hand seemed more concerned with getting his phone back.

"So you three will go back into the class in silence complete your work and then hand it in to me when I say you can leave. And no Callum before you ask you may not have your phone back, you shouldn't have been on it in the first place." She then ushered them all back inside where she watched them complete their work before taking it off them when the bell went and she allowed them to leave with the rest of the class.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to get my phone back now?" Callum moaned as they were swept out into the corridor along with everyone else.

"I'll get it for you." Renesmee said and before Callum could even protest she'd sidestepped out of the crowd and disappeared back into the classroom.

Miss Marshall was stood at the cupboard in the back of the classroom, Renesmee quickly scanned the room and saw she'd left Callum's phone the window sill next to their books. Doing the one thing she knew she was not supposed to she used her vampire speed to get in the classroom, grab the phone and get out without the teacher even noticing she was there.

She then walked down the corridor a little to where Callum was sat on the floor with his friends. As she stepped over their legs heading for the tutor room she would meet Mel in, she dropped the phone directly into his lap. He looked up shocked. "How did you manage to get it without her catching you? He asked. But she merely smiled tapped her nose and kept walking.

 **So there's a bit of friendship drama for you, with the added bitchy teacher and in our opinion a great lead up for our next chapter. We do know this is a re-posted story and people did comment on the original but as this is a new chapter we would appreciate it if you'd let us know what you think by leaving a review. Annaisawesome and xem98x thanks guys**


	7. Chapter 7

**A third chapter in the same day, we must have nothing better to do! Actually we were both really enjoying writing the story so we decided to continue despite the fact that the story still has no reviews :(**

Ever since that maths lesson Lauren had been attempting to make Renesmee's life as hard as possible. It was of course her who had sent round the photo of her and Emmet and it was also her who started spreading rumours exactly one week after Renesmee had found out about the picture. These rumours despite supposedly making her life more difficult and ruining her reputation amongst her class mates were actually fairly amusing.

Lauren had created rumours that Renesmee had been seen on dates with the guy in the photo several times in the last couple of weeks. The majority of people took no notice of the rumours but of course as in every high school there was that one group of people who felt that it was there soul responsibility to spread and exaggerate the rumours even further.

Renesmee would simply ignore the stares and pointing fingers, carrying on with her normal day to day activities. Although her friendship group had split somewhat with Hannah and Jessica choosing to stick by Lauren, whilst Mel decided to back up Renesmee. Jessica on the other hand would bounce between each group just so she could get the gossip. Some of the teachers knew about the situation, which became apparent when Renesmee was called into Mrs West's office on Friday morning.

"Hello Renesmee." Mrs West greeted her as she walked into her office.

"Hi Mrs West." Renesmee replied politely as she sat down in the seat that Mrs West indicated to her.

"So the reason I wanted to talk to you was because of the situation between you and Lauren, I haven't spoken with her yet but I will be doing so later. As I understand it from your classmates she's been sending pictures round and creating rumours. Despite the fact that you decided to discuss this in Miss Marshall's maths class, you are definitely not in trouble. What Lauren is doing, I constitute as being bullying and she shall be dealt with accordingly. What I need to know from you are the exact details of what's been happening."

"Well really all that's happened is Lauren sent a picture of me to everyone and then started spreading rumours that I'm cheating on my boyfriend. Which if I'm honest I don't understand why she feels the need to do any of it."

"I don't understand it either, Renesmee. Would you mind showing me the picture? As long as it's nothing inappropriate. I do need to know what exactly she's spreading."

Renesmee nodded and pulled out her phone and scrolled through her gallery to find the photo. Once she'd found it she offered the phone out to Mrs West who took it at looked over the picture before handing it back.

"Ok then, well I'll call Lauren in this afternoon and we'll see if we can get this whole situation cleared up."

"Thanks." Renesmee said as she got up and left the room realising it was now half way through her maths lesson and that she was going to have to walk in late.

As it happened Miss Marshall wasn't in that day so she didn't get into any trouble for being so late. English on the other hand was a different matter. As usual she sat next to Callum who seemed to be hell bent on finding out about the picture and how she managed to get his phone back without getting caught. So naturally his constant questions caught the attention of Mr Carl, who most definitely did not appreciate the constant background noise.

Every few minutes he would tell Callum to stop talking and then carry on asking questions about the book they were supposed to have read. Eventually he gave up set the class a task and walked straight towards Callum and Renesmee.

"Ok, I don't want to split you two up because you normally work well together. However Callum you need to focus, if I hear one more word out of your mouth that is not related to Of Mice and Men, you will be out of this classroom within seconds. Have you got that?"

Callum nodded solemnly, before waiting until Mr Carl had turned his back and pulling out his phone and quickly typing out a message and sending it. Seconds later Renesmee felt her phone buzz and Callum staring at her.

So she pulled out the phone and read his text:

 _I will keep asking until you tell me_

She instantly wrote a reply and shoved her phone back in her pocket:

 _It's none of your damn business, leave me alone_

Callum read the text with a raised eyebrow before typing another message and resuming his position in staring at her:

 _If it weren't for me you wouldn't know about the picture. Pretty please tell me_

Luckily for Renesmee just as her phone buzzed in her pocket the bell rang and everyone got up to leave. She continued the rest of the day calmly and thankfully free from both Lauren and Callum. By the end of the day she'd become distracted by the exams that were coming ever closer, her first one would be in just 2 weeks and the rest would follow soon after.

Over the next couple of weeks Renesmee spent her time studying as much as she could, often Mel would join her and they'd test each other on their least favourite subjects before getting bored and deciding to go to Costa. The best part of the looming exams was that neither Callum nor Lauren had time to cause her any trouble. The worst part though was her Mom constantly nagging her that she wasn't revising enough. Personally Renesmee didn't see the point in taking these exams, she was pretty sure she'd be repeating them again and again in the future.

Eventually the exams arrived and Renesmee would drag herself into school, sit in the sports hall with everyone else and fill out pages and pages of seemingly endless questions. The majority of the time she would finish before everyone else and would then be forced to sit pretending to be checking her answers when all she was really doing was exercising her mind-reading abilities. Those times were the most interesting.

Renesmee found that zoning in on Lauren's thoughts when she was still doing the exam was thoroughly entertaining:

 _Why the hell can't I remember this... I swear I never learnt this... How is everyone already finished... I hope no one just heard me fart... OMG who's sitting behind me... It better not be Connor... I'm going to have to check when I leave... Has Renesmee even written anything... I swear she just sits there... Oh god I hope she fails... How much time do I have left_

It was like listening to an endless stream of commentary, tedious and yet somehow entertaining. But watching the invigilators was even more entertaining. They seemed to think that just because it was silent and everyone was looking at their paper than no one would notice that they were playing games. Some would see how many faces they could pull before a student noticed, others would play stand next to the most annoying person in the room, but the best part was definitely listening to the gossip in their lives.

Eventually weeks later Renesmee had finished all of her exams and didn't even have to go into school anymore. Instead Mel invited her out with Jessica, Shanice and Hannah but never Lauren. Renesmee would help them all pick their final outfits for their trip to the States and listen to their drama and basically enjoy being a teenager.

 **This chapter is a bit dull, but the next one (which we are writing now) should be A-M-A-ZING! Thanks for reading guys, annaisawesome and xem98x**


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of Renesmee's classmates were in the States now. She didn't mind not being able to go but it would have been fun. Mel had insisted that she would send her constant updates. And that meant _constant_ updates, literally every 2 or 3 minutes her phone would ring with either a new snapchat or a new text. The entire trip was plastered across her class mates snapchat stories, at the moment they were in New York but apparently they'd soon be leaving and going somewhere else, only the teachers knew where.

Renesmee on the other hand had spent several days doing absolutely nothing at home before being told by her Mom that they were going back to Forks for the holidays and that she should pack her bags. That of course made her excited, she would finally get to see Jake again after months of being apart.

As she packed her stuff she thought, any normal girlfriend would be terrified that in the time we've been apart he'd been with some other girl. That was one advantage of the whole imprinting thing, she would never have to worry about that. By the time Renesmee had finished packing her wardrobe was practically empty and nearly every single pair of shoes she owned was lying on the floor. She looked down and groaned, there was no way all her shoes would fit in her bag. Instead she sat herself on the floor and started the tedious job of sorting through which ones she should take only to find when she'd finished that she'd managed to put all the shoes in the pile she'd designated as being the 'to take pile'.

3 hours later and she'd finally got it all sorted and dragged her ridiculously heavy bag down the stairs and left it next to the bags her parents had already left there ready to put in the car. Edward had gone back into work for his final shift before they'd fly to Seattle but Bella had decided to spend the time cooking as many things as she possibly could with the food left in the fridge. That of course meant that that night Renesmee ate what became an 8 course meal and 2 blood bags and by the time she'd finished she was so full and exhausted that she fell asleep in her chair.

The next day when she woke up she found herself already in the car driving to the airport.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head." Edward joked watching her in the rear view mirror.

"Shut up." She moaned as she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep, oblivious to the chuckle that escaped Edward's lips at the sight of his incredibly tired daughter.

The next time she woke up, the car had just pulled into the valet parking at Heathrow airport and both Edward and Bella were climbing out the car. Sleepily Renesmee also followed them out the car, and grabbed her bags from Edward as she walked past. The three made their way to the check in desk, where they left their bags and collected their tickets before making their way through security to the departure lounge. In the 30 minute wait for their flight to start boarding Renesmee spent her time dreaming about seeing Jacob again and also replying to the endless texts she was getting from Mel and Jessica. Apparently they'd all just been shopping and managed to buy a heap more clothes. Not long later the three boarded the plane and settled down for the 10 hour flight to Seattle.

After what seemed like years later the plane finally touched down in Seattle and Edward led both Bella and Renesmee off the plane, grabbed their bags and headed quickly through to arrivals where a bored looking Emmet was waiting. Renesmee rushed up to him and flung her arms round him as he chuckled and said "I've missed you to Nessie."

After a few brief welcome backs Emmet was leading them out to the car park, where they all piled into his car and settled down for the 4 hour journey to Forks. It didn't seem to talk all that long, most likely because Renesmee was so excited to see everyone, but also possible because when Emmet drove he broke every single speed limit he possibly could, only ever slowing down if he saw a cop car.

At last they pulled up outside the Cullen's house and Renesmee rushed inside jumping on everyone and hugging them all tightly, especially Esme who she'd missed the most because they'd always been so close.

"Ok ok, little miss hyper active, go to bed get some sleep and you can go crazy tomorrow." An exhausted looking Edward said as he watched his daughter dive from family member to family member nearly knocking a vase over as she went.

The rest of the family laughed as she gave him her best sad face and sloped of to her bedroom upstairs. Edward and Bella sat downstairs talking waiting until they heard her breath slow and knew she was definitely asleep before they followed Carlisle into his office.

"How's she been?" He asked as they all sat down.

"Fine, it's like nothing ever happened." Bella answered.

"Well that's good at least. But I still have no clue what made her bleed like that. I've been looking everywhere for answers and I've still got nothing."

"I've been thinking, she said the pain felt like Jane, so perhaps Jane can not only project her powers over a long distance now but also adapt the severity. Cause physical reactions." Edward suggested.

"It's a possibility. But we'll never be able to prove it." Carlisle said somewhat disappointed. Their conversation continued for hours and only ended because had Renesmee woken up.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie had all been in their office looking at designs for a wedding they were planning for a client when Renesmee joined them. Esme smiled and waved her in, asking her what she thought to the designs before asking if she wanted something to eat. After a few short minutes Rosalie went to the kitchen with Renesmee and they both sat sucking on numerous blood bags, animal blood for Rosalie and human for Renesmee. It had been so long since she'd been able to do this without her parents nagging her about something that Renesmee was thoroughly enjoying the moment, only for it to be interrupted by Emmet thundering into the room.

"So who wants to go to the beach?" He asked loudly slamming his fist on the table and earning an angry look from Rosalie.

"Definitely." Renesmee said as she finished her blood bag.

"Let's get moving then." He said smiling and then becoming impatient pushing her out the room.

"I'm coming too." Rosalie called after them as they disappeared out of sight.

Half an hour later they pulled up in the car park near La Push beach (which the Cullen's were now welcomed at on account of Jacob, Seth and Leah now considering them friends and even family.)

The three walked from the car and down the sand. Rosalie and Emmet took care to sit in a shaded space to avoid being caught in the sunlight, whilst Renesmee dived straight into the freezing cold sea, not that she noticed how cold it was.

"Nessie." She heard her name being shouted from up the beach and looked up to see who was calling her.

"Jake." She yelled back catching sight of him and running towards him. They met about half way down the beach where he grabbed her spun her in circles and only stopped so he could kiss her without getting dizzy. "It's so good to see you" she said as they broke apart.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He said hugging her tightly. "Shall we swim?" He asked knowing how much she loved swimming.

She nodded and watched as he pulled her T-shirt over his head and said "Race you."

Both sprinting towards the sea they crashed through the waves, laughing as they got soaked by the icy cold water and laughing even more when it became so cold Renesmee actually started to shiver. Jake wrapped his arms around her and began carrying her out the water, only to stop when he heard his name being shouted from the top of the beach. He left Renesmee with Emmet and Rosalie before heading up to see what was going on.

When he finally reached the top of the beach he found Sam, Jared and Paul standing there surrounded by a bunch of the people he didn't recognise.

"Jake." Sam said, "These are the people visiting from the UK, remember I told you about the group that wanted to meet the tribe."

"Oh yeah." Jacob said nodding.

"So everyone this is Jacob, Billy Black's son. Feel free to ask him any questions you want but for now go have fun on the beach." Sam said loudly to the group, which started moving down the beach.

Jacob began to follow when he heard a shriek and saw Emmet flinging Renesmee through the air. He smiled and started walking faster but stopped when he heard some of the people talking.

"Hey look isn't that Renesmee." One girl said to another.

"OMG, Lauren look she's with that guy from the picture." Another girl said.

He heard another shriek and saw Emmet flinging a laughing Renesmee back into the water he smiled again and started listening to another conversation.

"Mel, they just said something about Renesmee." He heard a guy saying to another girl. Before the guy could say anything else Jacob interrupted, "Sorry are you talking about Renesmee Cullen?"

The guy looked at him and said "Yeah, why?"

Jacob was about to reply when he heard Rosalie yell "Emmet! Stop, you're going to smash her head on the rocks."

He looked up along with the guy and the girl to see Renesmee hurtling towards some rocks screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Phew" He heard Emmet sigh as Renesmee hit the water just before the rocks and emerged seconds later smiling.

"What the hell was that?" The guy said still staring at the rocks that Renesmee had narrowly missed.

Jacob ignored him and carried on walking towards Renesmee who he reached in seconds and helped her out the water which was once again making her shiver.

When she'd finally gotten out the water she looked up only to be confronted by the faces of Lauren, Callum, Mel, Shanice, Hannah and Jessica amongst others. Still clinging to Jacob she stood still and the only word coming out her mouth was "crap" as she realised what mess she had created.

 **End of the chapter, hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Thanks annaisawesome and xem98x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Over 100 views. Yay! Still no reviews. Boo! But even so we shall continue, purely because we like writing and we decided we should whilst we still have the time. So here's another chapter.**

"Crap." Renesmee whispered almost inaudibly but not quite. She stood there holding Jacob's arm, not quite sure what she should say or do. Fortunately for her, Emmet made the decision in that second that the best course of action would be to barrel straight into Jacob and Renesmee and send them flying back into the freezing water.

Renesmee had landed flat on her back with the waves washing over her repeatedly and making her clothes cling to her body. She sat up quickly to avoid any more water washing over her face and was then swiftly pulled up by Jacob who had already managed to get to his feet.

Her classmates were still stood watching as Jacob pulled her out the water, heading towards where Rosalie was running towards them with towels. With the towel wrapped tightly around her she turned to her classmates and said, "So hiya then."

Lauren was the first to speak, "What are you doing here?" She asked in an accusatory tone, almost like it was illegal for Renesmee to be there or something.

"We wanted to go to the beach for the day?"

"Yeah, but what are you doing in America?" Lauren pressed further.

"Oh well, I used to live not far from here and most of my family still lives here, so my parents decided we'd come back for the holidays."

Lauren grunted and walked off with a couple of other girls, slowly more people began to disappear until it was only Mel, Callum, Jessica, Shanice and Hannah that were left. Renesmee heard the sloshing of water behind her and turned just in time to see Emmet throwing a bucket of water over her.

"Dude! What the hell?" She yelled at him as he buckled over laughing. "Where did you even get the damn bucket from?"

"It was just lying on the sand over there." He said still laughing, completely oblivious to the looks he was getting from Renesmee's friends.

"Sometimes I seriously wonder how the hell you're still married." Renesmee said clinging to the soaking wet towel that was doing absolutely nothing to warm her up. Emmet shrugged and still laughing he walked off towards Rosalie who was giving him a stern angry look, whilst chucking Jacob his t-shirt.

"So..." Callum said trying to prompt some sort of conversation.

"Well guys this is Jake." Renesmee said indicating to Jacob who was stood next to her, he half nodded his head and smiled as they all said hi to him.

"Let's all go grab a drink." Mel decided as she took Renesmee's arm and began pulling her up the beach away from Jacob who had wandered over to Sam. As they walked up the sand Mel told her all about the rest of the trip, the places they'd seen, the disgusting food they eaten and of course the boys they'd met.

"Renesmee." Someone called out and the group stopped to see who it was. It took a second but eventually they noticed Mrs West walking towards them. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she reached them.

"Oh I came over with my parents, my family live really near to here."

"Well what a coincidence that we happen to be here at the same time. Have you had a look round the reservations town? It's really interesting, we spoke to one of the tribe's elders earlier. Fascinating ." She smiled.

"Oh yeah," Mel said, "That guy was kinda cool, he raced us down the hill in his wheelchair. We were kinda surprised he even managed to stop."

"Billy doesn't usually manage to stop when he does that. Actually it usually ends up in either a broken wheelchair or broken bones." Renesmee laughed.

"Oh so you've met Billy?" Mrs West asked.

"Yeah, he's Jake's dad. And before we moved I used to spend a lot of time in the reservation so I know most people."

"Billy's Jake's dad?" Mel asked shocked. "They look nothing alike."

"Who's Jake?" Mrs West asked.

"He's the big muscley guy standing by the water. He's Renesmee's boyfriend." Mel said as she pointed him out to the teacher, only for her view to be blocked by Emmet who now stood in front of them dangling car keys in Renesmee's face.

"Time to go." He announced still swinging the keys around as he began to walk away.

"Only if I can drive." She called out after him.

"HA. In your dreams." He shouted back to her.

"Well you have to wait cos I need to get my shoes."

"I got them." Rosalie said coming up behind her, Renesmee's shoes in her hand.

"Guess I gotta go then." Renesmee said to her friends, "I'll probably see you around though."

She hugged them all lightly before saying bye, and running up the beach towards the car.

When they got home Alice met them at the door with a disapproving look on her face when she saw Renesmee's soaked outfit.

"He threw me in the water." She said pointing behind her at Emmet.

"Oi, why you blaming me?" He asked innocently.

Renesmee rushed up to her room and quickly changed out of her damp clothes and got back downstairs just in time to see Charlie's car pulling up on the drive. As he got out his car he saw her stood in the doorway and rushed forwards to give his granddaughter a hug, followed by his daughter who had appeared behind Renesmee.

Renesmee disappeared into the leaving room as Charlie and Bella started chatting about what had happened since the move to England. Renesmee passed the time playing around on the piano with Edward. Playing the piano was one of things she loved doing most with her Dad especially when they sped the tempo up so much that it was nearly impossible to see their hands move across the keys. This time in particular it had been so long since anyone had played that all the Cullen's gathered round the piano to listen, it was one of those moments when Carlisle felt he should take a picture of just to freeze the moment before everything changed. Time continued to pass but nobody really noticed, time didn't matter all that much in a family of vampire's but it did matter when Renesmee started yawning and they realised how late it'd gotten.

When Renesmee woke up the next day she had several texts from Mel and Jessica asking her if she wanted to join them shopping in Seattle today, apparently the staff had said she could as long as she made her own way there and back again. Rushing downstairs Renesmee checked with her Mom that it was ok before sending a quick text to Mel and telling her she'd meet them there.

It took Renesmee all of 10 minutes to get dressed, she then decided rather than asking someone to drop her off; she'd take advantage of the unused motorbike in the garage, after all Jacob hadn't taught her to ride for no reason.

An hour later Mel, Jessica, Callum and Connor were waiting outside the shopping centre when they saw someone riding up on a motorbike, they didn't realise it was Renesmee until she'd parked and taken off her helmet.

"OMG you ride?" Callum asked shocked.

"Yeah I learnt a couple of years ago."

"Weren't you to young though?"

"Yeah. Don't tell my Dad."

"What he didn't notice you crashing into things when you were learning."

"He only found out this morning."

"So who taught you then?"

"Jake. And my mom a bit."

"Cool, I've always wanted to learn but my mum won't pay for it."

Callum continued to question Renesmee about her bike throughout the day but the girls just enjoyed their shopping trip. Although Jessica became slightly intimidated by Renesmee when she was so confident walking around, but for Renesmee this felt like home and she didn't feel like the new girl trying to fit in. At the end of the day her friends had been told to meet in the car park where the teachers would meet them in the mini buses. Renesmee said goodbye to them before they met the others, but within minutes of the class leaving Renesmee was overtaking them and laughing whilst her friends waved from the window. In the end the mini buses ended up being behind her the entire way back to Forks, that was until she made a sharp left off the highway and sped up the driveway to the Cullen's house, hearing the screams of her classmates when they thought she'd just suddenly swerved and crashed. Laughing the rest of the way Renesmee sped round the bends until she was met by Edward looking rather unimpressed by the speed she was travelling, and she knew almost immediately that she was in a heap of trouble.

 **We're thinking that we should probably up the drama in the next chapter but meh we might not so keep reading. annaisawesome and xem98x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to our one reviewer, it was great to see what you thought and to answer your question about the bleeding thing, that will be revisited but we're not entirely sure where exactly to put it in, but if you keep reading your question will definitely be answered.**

"Did you think I wouldn't hear the screams?" Edward said with a calmness that terrified Renesmee.

"It's a sharp corner, Dad. It probably looked to them like I'd crashed. I swear I was in control though." She said trying desperately not to sound cocky or disrespectful, knowing perfectly well that would infuriate him.

"Renesmee." He said warningly.

"Okay, I'll be more careful next time." She said honestly as she began to climb the stairs to the house. She went straight to her room and flung herself down on the bed in an effort to make sure everyone heard her and assume she was tired; in reality she just wanted to be on her own for a while. As she lay on her bed a small black box on her night stand caught her attention.

Sitting up slowly Renesmee picked up the box and carefully opened it. Inside was a beautiful tiny wooden heart with an intricate golden painted pattern of swirls covering it. As she lifted it from the box she saw it was connected to a delicate golden chain and underneath was a tiny piece of paper with the letter J written on. Smiling she left the necklace completely out the box and admired the pendant closer, realising that the swirls weren't actually swirls at all but instead R's and J's painted in a delicate Victorian style font.

Renesmee put the necklace down gently and got up pulling off her jeans and shirt as she headed over to her wardrobe and pulled out her favourite deep red low cut A line dress and carefully pulling it over her head and sliding her feet into her suede black ankle boots. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror inside her wardrobe as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail it'd been in all day and watched it fall down her shoulders. She turned and picked the necklace up from her night stand as she did up the clasp at the back of her neck she watched the pendant settle on her chest as the chain rested gently on her collarbone.

"I'm going to see Jake." She said as she walked to her bedroom window, knowing that her family would hear her from downstairs. She pulled the window open and leapt across to the tree outside. Staying high in the trees to be sure she wouldn't be seen she ran to the reservation borders. Just before she reached the border she jumped down from the trees landing perfectly on her feet and continuing the walk to Jacob's house along the roads at a normal human pace.

As she turned onto the dirt track that led to his house, she saw him standing next to a pile of logs holding an axe in his hand and swinging it powerfully into the logs causing them to splinter apart. When he heard her coming closer he turned and dropped the axe in the pile.

"I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure I could do that without the axe." She said jokingly as she continued walking closer.

"Didn't want to risk getting a splinter." He said smiling as she reached him and he pulled her into a hug before bending his head down slightly to kiss her lightly on the lips. Smiling they both pulled slightly apart, Jake's eyes followed the gold gain down to the pendant and smiled again, "You liked it then?" He asked still holding her close.

"How could I not?" She asked, "It's beautiful."

"Good, just like you then." He said and kissed her again.

She laughed gently wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him more. The couple stood next to the pile of logs, kissing each other gently for several minutes before Jake leaned back and asked, "Shall we go for a walk?"

Renesmee nodded and the couple began walking away from the house and back along the dirt path that led to the road. They walked in relative silence enjoying being truly alone together for the first time since Renesmee had moved to England. Eventually they reached the beach, where Jacob swung Renesmee up onto his back to save her shoes from being destroyed by the sand.

"I've missed this." She said quietly in his ear as she rested her chin on top of his head.

"Me too." He said lifting his head slightly to look at her. She smiled and kissed the top of his head lightly. Half way across the beach he spotted a rock where he let Renesmee jump off his back and they sat down together.

"You should come visit when I go back to England." She said leaning against his shoulder.

"I'd do that just to wind your friends up." He laughed remembering the awkwardness when he'd met them at the beach.

"I don't know if it'd wind them up, but it'd definitely irritate Lauren."

"Well even that would be fun, you have to admit."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Hey, don't you have prom soon?" He asked.

"It's next week, but I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"I decided I'd rather spend the summer here, anyway there's another one at the end of sixth form."

"So you are going back for sixth form." He said trying to hide his frustration with the news.

"Yeah, I can't see Mom letting me drop out. It's only two years though."

"Two years is a fairly long time."

"But we have forever, right?"

"Yeah." He said somewhat hesitantly.

"Jake, what's wrong?" She asked noticing his hesitation almost immediately.

"Has it never occurred to you that there might be a reason your parents wanted to move so far away?" He asked trying to avoid looking at her, knowing that if he did he'd forget why he was frustrated with her.

"They wanted to split us up. Dad was getting worried that I was becoming too reliant on you." She said looking out at the sea.

He turned to her surprised she'd said exactly what he'd been thinking about her parents wanting them to have time apart.

"Before I left I started to develop Dad's mind reading trick, and when we actually did go I didn't buy the whole 'It's for work' story so you know I started trying to find the reason by digging through his thoughts." She explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"What good would it have done? If you'd come out then they would have just sent you away. If I tried to come back they'd just drag me back. By staying I proved I'm not reliant on you and now they'll be more likely to let us see each other more often."

"You," He said kissing her head, "Are too smart for your own good."

They sat there a few seconds longer before Jacob got up, "C'mon, I want to show you something." He said smiling.

She jumped onto his back and he took off running towards the forest on the other side of the beach. He dodged his ways through the trees and ran up the hill towards a cliff that over looked the sea opposite to the one they would go cliff diving from. When they reached the top he set her down and pointed her towards the edge.

Walking forwards carefully she looked out and was astonished to see one of the most beautiful sights ever right in front of her eyes. The sky was light up in purples and red as the sun began to set and the light danced off the usually grey sea, making it look almost red. For once the beach below them looked stunning rather than its usual wet sandy mess.

Jake walked up behind her and wrapped his arms round as they both stared out at the sunset. That was the moment Renesmee finally realised just how much she loved Jacob and that she would never let him go.

 **The end of another chapter, we decided we really needed to look at Renesmee and Jacob's relationship without any other characters being around. We hope you liked it! Annaisawesome and xem98x**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this story now has over 200 views which is amazing but we'd love it if you could leave us a review; tell us if you liked it or not, but also leave any ideas you want us to try and put in the story (we're more than happy to try), also let us know if you want us to make the chapters longer or shorter at all because we are aware the length varies a lot.**

The summer holidays passed all to quickly and all too soon it was August 31st and time to leave. The drive to the airport was a quiet one with Renesmee leaning her head against the car window watching as the car sped through the roads. At one point she thought she saw a wolf in the woods that looked suspiciously like Jacob but by the time the thought had occurred to her the car was already too far down the road.

Eventually Carlisle, who had driven them, pulled the car into the drop off zone in the airport and they all got out. Renesmee hugged him tightly as she said goodbye, knowing it would be a long time until she saw him again. Having said their goodbyes to Carlisle the family headed off into the airport with their bags in tow. It didn't take long to get through check ins and security so Renesmee had plenty of time to look around the duty free section. In the end the shop assistant was watching her so intently that she picked up a dark red MAC lipstick, along with a couple of random nail polishes and headed off towards the counter to pay, making a point of walking past the assistant with her purchases in hand to prove that she'd actually bought something.

Walking off to find her parents Renesmee didn't notice the hooded figure behind her stand up and follow her all the way to the departure lounge. She didn't even notice it when they boarded the plane or when she moved sits so a newly married couple could sit together. But she did notice it when it put its hand over her mouth and whispered "Don't scream." into her ear.

She turned slowly to face the figure and came face to face with Callum, who had now pulled back his hood so she could see his face.

"OMG, you scared the crap out of me." She said relieved, for a second she'd thought it might've been the Volutri; but then again she didn't they would quite so gentle.

"Just thought I'd surprise you." He said giving her a cheeky smile.

"What are you even doing here?"

"My Dad wanted me to come out with him but I have to leave earlier cos of school."

She nodded and turned to look out the window as the plane taxied along the runway slowly. She could feel Callum staring at her and then felt him grab her hand as the plane suddenly sped up and started to gain height.

"I don't like this bit." He said in a shaky voice, clutching her hand so tightly his knuckles went white.

"Can I have my hand back now?" She asked when the plane had stopped ascending so steeply. He released her hand slowly, as if he weren't completely certain that he should. She turned back to the window and watched the clouds flying past the window.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" Callum asked, his face unnervingly close to Renesmee.

"Do you want me too?" She asked still looking out the window.

"Well, yeah." He said as if it were obvious.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How about, why the hell are you dating that douche bag Jake?" His voice sounded so serious but there was a hint of anger in it as well.

Before she could answer she felt a tap on her head from behind her, and turned to see Edward poking his face between the seats.

"I want to know the answer too." He said staring at her through the gap.

"OMG, seriously?" She asked exasperated. "We all know you don't like him but back off."

She turned back to the window ignoring Callum who was still expecting an answer. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes later but Renesmee got the sense that Callum was about to ask again and in an attempt to avoid the situation she told him she needed to use the toilet and squeezed past him and the two old ladies next to him.

She tried to spend as long as she could in the toilet but without arising the suspicion that something might be wrong, gently touching the necklace Jacob had given her she forced herself to unlock the door and go back to her seat. It was such a long flight anyway but it felt even longer with Callum sitting next to her and knowing her parents were listening to anything she said.

After what felt like years the plane finally touched down at Heathrow, Renesmee got off the plane as fast as she could and was quickly followed by her Mom.

"Renesmee, slow down." Bella called out after her.

"Sorry." She said waiting for Bella to catch up to her.

"Word of warning, your dad's just offered to give Callum a ride home."

"Oh for god's sake." Renesmee whined louder than she'd meant to.

Bella smiled in sympathy and wrapped her arm round her before directing her towards baggage reclaim, where they collected their things and proceeded to head to the valet parking where their car was waiting for them.

Both Callum and Renesmee climbed into the back whilst Bella climbed into the passenger seat and Edward into the driver's seat after having put the bags in the boot. The majority of the ride was spent listening to the radio but there was the odd occasion when Edward sparked up conversation with Callum and for the purpose of being polite Renesmee joined in, despite making it very clear in her thoughts that she was not happy about it; resulting with Edward giving her an amused look in the rear view mirror. In the end she resorted to pretending to be asleep right up until they pulled up outside Callum's house, where once they had pulled away Renesmee practically screamed, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was being polite." Edward explained calmly.

"Don't try and be polite again, it was blatantly obvious that was awkward." She shouted at him wishing she could get out the car.

"Renesmee, do not shout at me." He said sternly staring at her in the rear view mirror.

"Okay, let's just everybody stop talking." Bella said trying to diffuse the situation.

Renesmee slumped back in her seat avoiding eye contact with everyone. She was missing Jacob and was beginning to be slightly disturbed by the way Callum just seemed to suddenly be there.

"When we get home you are going straight to your room and staying there until I say otherwise." Edward said anger obvious in his voice as Renesmee realised he could probably hear the torrent of curse words running through her head.

"I'm not bloody 5." She yelled at him.

"No you're not, your nearly 17. But if you are going to behave like a 5 year old, I'll treat you like one."

"Seriously? I do everything you ask me too. I moved here even though I didn't want to. I go to school and do well despite the fact I can't stand it. I don't even invite people over often because you said I couldn't. I rarely ever get to run or drink blood because you're so bloody scared someone will find out what I am. But the minute I do one tiny little thing that you don't like, you decide to actually be a damn parent."

"Renesmee, that's enough." Bella said twisting to look at her.

The torrent of curse words ran through her head yet again as the car travelled towards the road that led to their house.

"Renesmee." Edward said warningly, making it completely obvious that he could hear exactly what she was thinking.

"Get out of my head then." She growled at him.

When the car finally pulled up outside the house Renesmee was the first out, so she grabbed her bag and ran upstairs making a point of slamming her bedroom door as hard as she could without breaking it. She flung herself dramatically down on her bed, smashing her face into the pillows and silently screaming.

She stayed like that until she heard her phone vibrate in her bag. Rolling across the bed she stuck her hand somewhat aggressively into the bag and pulled out the phone. The screen was light up with a picture of her and Jacob and the message bar said she had two missed calls from Jake and three messages from him.

The text said:

 _Missing you already x_

And was followed by a picture of the wet sand with a massive heart dug out and the words inside saying _come back soon._ That was followed by a text saying:

 _See, even the beach is missing you too x_

She smiled at the messages before taking a picture of her pulling a sad face and sending it to him saying:

 _Tell the beach I miss it too x_

Within seconds he'd replied saying:

 _The beach says it will make sure its covered in rain until you come back x_

To which she replied:

 _I'd expect nothing less x_

Seconds later he replied with:

 _I know. The beach wants to know if you're ok? x_

She smiled at the phone and lay back down whilst typing:

 _Tell the beach I had a fight with Dad, and a creepy encounter with Callum, but can we talk about it later cos I'm tired x_

Jacob replied with:

 _Phone me when you want to talk. Love you x_

She smiled at her phone as her heavy eye lids began to droop and she fell into a deep undisturbed sleep. Edward and Bella listened from downstairs and only relaxed when they heard her breathing slow and knew that despite her anger at them she wasn't going to do anything stupid that night.

 **Thanks for reading guys, please leave a review. Also we'd like to say a quick thank you to our favourite friend Rebecca, who lent us her laptop and continuously made us coffee so we could write this chapter. Thanks hun. Annaisawesome and xem98x**


	12. Chapter 12

**So another day, another chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

Renesmee hadn't spoken to either of her parents since the argument in the car, instead she stayed in her room and only left once she knew they weren't there. Technically she was only obeying Edward, seeing as he had told her to stay in her room until he said otherwise; and he hadn't said otherwise yet.

When she woke up on the Thursday after getting home, her phone was ringing with the reminder that she had to enrol in sixth form today. She groaned dismissing the reminder and rolling out of bed to get dressed. Half an hour later she was running down to the bus stop staying hidden in the trees but still enjoying the wind in her face as she went. Making it to the bus stop only seconds after leaving the house she sat down and waited for the bus to come rolling round the corner.

Her head lolled against the glass of the bus shelter and her thoughts began t wander. She thought about Jacob and how much she missed and wished he was with her. Then her thoughts turned to Callum, who she'd come to think was going to become a problem in one way or another. His eagerness to be around her could easily cause him to become suspicious of her; after all she did try to be normal but it wasn't always that easy. The bus came still wrapped up in her thoughts she climbed on and sat by the window. She was trying desperately to work out a solution to her Callum problem, somehow telling him she wasn't interested didn't convince her that he would stop doing whatever it was he was actually doing.

Without even realising it she'd already reached the school and was nearly through the gates by the time she'd noticed. As she made her way over to the sixth form block she saw numerous familiar faces all looking perfectly happy as they chatted with friends but all Renesmee wanted to do was leave.

"Renesmee." She heard Mel calling her from behind. So she stopped and turned round forcing herself to look happy as her friend reached her smiling.

"Hey." She said when Mel was close enough to hear her.

"Hey. I wasn't sure if you'd actually be coming back this year. You looked so at home when we saw you in America." Mel said as they started walking towards the building again.

"I wasn't really given a choice. But if I'm being honest, America is always going to be home for me, there's too much there for it not to be."

"You mean Jake's there."

"Well yeah, but it's not just because of him." She said honestly but then trying to lighten the mood a little she added, "Just don't tell him that."

Mel laughed and tapped her nose as they walked into the building and over to the desk labelled _Year 12 enrollment_. They both picked up the form and filled in their GCSE grades along with the subjects they wanted to study at A level. Renesmee had decided on Biology, Sociology and Psychology, whereas Mel chose to go with Biology, Chemistry and Government and Politics. After handing in their forms they were told to go and check the list to find out which form tutor they were in and then to go to the relative room and meet the rest of their form as well as the teacher.

As it happened they were in the same form, but with a groan of annoyance Renesmee noticed that Callum was also in the same form. They saw him the minute they walked into the room but luckily their form tutor, Miss Sinclair, got to them first and began asking them questions about what they wanted to study and what they wanted to do when they were older.

Eventually everyone had arrived and taken a seat. Miss Sinclair introduced herself to the group and then started one of those tedious getting to know everybody tasks. This one involved telling everyone your name followed by two truths and one lie about you, the class then had to guess which was the lie.

Others went first saying things like "My name is Chloe. I love fried chicken, err my parents a from Jamaica and over the summer I went to St Lucia." The class then voted on the lie, in this case it was that her parents were from Jamaica.

A few more people had a go then it was Mel's turn. "My name's Melody but everyone calls me Mel. I have two sisters and a dog, I'm terrified of spiders and I my favourite activity is skydiving." She was lying about the skydiving but Renesmee could hear in her thoughts that it was something she wanted to do.

Next it was Callum. "My name is Callum. I love alcohol, I ride a motorbike and over the holidays I went to America." As he'd said that he rode a motorbike he'd looked Renesmee straight in the eye as if trying to impress her in some way, despite the fact she knew full well that Callum had never ridden in his life and he actually revealed that to be the lie.

After a couple more people it was Renesmee's turn. "My name is Renesmee. I'm from Forks, Seattle. I've modelled for wedding magazines and I hate flying." The lie was flying, she actually quite enjoyed it but she preferred running. Funnily enough everyone thought the modelling was lie but she'd actually done it a couple of times now.

The game continued until everyone had had a go, which was when Miss Sinclair gave them their timetables which had just arrived and told them when the bell went they had to go to their 3rd period lesson but until then they could go to the common room.

By the end of the day Renesmee was feeling emotionally drained from trying to fain happiness the entire day so when her finally lesson actually ended she was the first out the door and walked as fast as she could to the bus stop.

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion, that was of course until Friday 11th, which was her birthday, not that anyone knew. Her last lesson was Biology so she was walking out of school with Mel and Callum who had caught up with them, followed by Hannah and Lauren who been in other lessons. The group walked out the gate and had barely gotten onto the road when Renesmee ran off ahead at an almost inhuman speed.

Callum watched in dismay as Renesmee flung her arms round Jacob who was standing leaning against a brand new Range Rover smiling. The rest of the group got closer as Renesmee finally released Jacob.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, a smile fixed to her face. All Callum could think was yeah douche bag what are you doing here.

"You actually expected me not to turn up on your birthday?" He asked puling mock shocked face.

"It's your birthday?" Mel asked almost screaming, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know, it's not that big of a deal." She shrugged.

"Well it's not 18 but Carlisle and Esme had me pick this up for you." Jacob said patting the hood of the car.

"Are you kidding?" She practically shrieked at him.

"When do I ever do that?"

"All the time."

"Okay but when do I ever joke about cars?"

"Fair point." She laughed before turning to her friends and saying, "So who wants a ride home?"

They all said yes apart from Lauren who said "My Daddy's picking me up, we're going to Gucci so I can get new shoes."

Renesmee shrugged and got into the car, with Jacob calling shotgun and Callum, Mel and Hannah getting into the back.

"Do you actually know how to drive?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, do you actually have a provisional license or anything." Callum added.

"Yes I know how to drive, I actually passed the test yesterday." She said as Jacob handed her the keys and she started the ignition.

"Just remember the break is your friend." Jacob said grinning as Renesmee smacked him over the head.

She put the car in gear, pulled out of the space and drove off down the road with a smile plastered on her face.

Jacob turned around and said "For your safety the car is heavily fitted with airbags." He was joking but Renesmee still hit him.

"Did I ever crash your Rabbit?"

"Well..."

"Jake, did I ever crash your Rabbit?" She asked again.

"No but you weren't to keen on using the breaks and you did scratch up my rims."

"I told you, they were already scratched."

"You drive a Rabbit?" Callum asked amused that Jacob would drive such a crappy little car.

"Yeah."

"Is that just cos it was dirt cheap." Callum asked trying to find something that he could use against him.

"Nah, it was because I took apart a bunch of other cars and rebuilt it."

Callum looked disappointed, rebuilding a car isn't really something he could use against him, it was actually quite impressive.

Renesmee dropped Callum home first, followed by Hannah who live fairly close to him and then turned around to go in the other direction to drop Mel home. As Mel got out the car they agreed Renesmee would pick her up on Monday morning and drive them both to school.

Finally alone she and Jake drove back to her house smiling and laughing the whole way and enjoying their time alone together before they would be faced by all Renesmee's family, who Jacob had warned her had all flown out for her birthday. She loved her family but she still slowed down ever so slightly so she could spend a little longer without the disapproving gaze of her father.

 **So we hope you liked it. We're thinking for the next chapter we're going to include a bit more drama. Also we know exactly how we're going to end the story but we don't want to end it just yet, so if anyone wants to add anything in then leave a review or send us a PM. Please leave a review, we'd love to know what you think. Annaisawesome and xem98x**


	13. Chapter 13

**So it's been awhile since we last updated but we're actually in the middle of our exams, but hey girls need a break! Anyway having just reread the last 12 chapters we noticed that at some point we've changed Laura to Lauren, absolutely no idea how that happed but just to clarify they are the same character.**

"Happy birthday!" Renesmee and Jacob we greeted with a wall of noise as they entered the house. Renesmee looked around smiling as her family pulled her into a hug and began dragging her to the living room.

She could see Jacob laughing at her as she was dragged down the hall. A few seconds later Renesmee had been deposited on the floor and was surrounded by mounds of presents. Jasper sat on the floor next to her and began systematically handing her presents:

A full set of Calvin Klein underwear and sportswear from Alice

A new hair set from Rosalie, which included curling tongs, straighteners and various sprays and mousses

A massive box from Emmet that contained bottles of vodka, rum and tequila amongst other alcohol. This one gained a disapproving look from Edward and Bella that was ignored by both Emmet and Renesmee.

A Portuguese joke book from Jasper, that was filled with all sorts of inappropriate jokes

A pair of earrings from Esme and Carlisle who had also gotten her the car

A set of first edition Sherlock Holmes books from Bella

A diamond necklace from Edward

And finally two presents from Jacob, one being a scrapbook that he said was from all her friends on the reservation and also a beautiful handcrafted bracelet that matched the necklace he'd given her before.

As she finished opening presents she went round hugging and thanking everyone before they all separated and went to different parts of the house in conversation with each other. Renesmee carrying some of her presents headed up to her room with Jacob trailing behind with the rest of them.

"I can't believe this is the first time I've been in your room, or this one anyway." Jake said as he put various presents on the desk.

"I can't believe dad hasn't already dragged you out of it." Renesmee said laughing as she sat herself on the bed.

"There's still time." Jake said laughing as he sat next to her, draping his arm round her shoulders as she leaned in to kiss him.

The couple stayed in her room like this until they both with their enhanced hearing heard the conversation downstairs.

"It's too quiet up there." They heard Edward saying.

"Leave them, they're fine." They heard Bella saying calmly.

"Well we definitely know what they're not doing then." Emmet added the amusement obvious in his voice.

"What?" Edward asked sounding slightly confused.

"Well if they were doing what you really don't want them to be doing it would be a hell of a lot louder up there." Emmet explained.

Renesmee and Jacob who had stopped kissing to listen to the amusing conversation both tensed in both laughter and anxiety, knowing that Emmet would have provoked Edward into feeling the need to come up and check that nothing inappropriate was going on upstairs.

Within seconds Jake had moved a safe distance away from Renesmee, and Renesmee had spun herself so she was cross legged on the bed facing Jake. Jake then leaned to the side and grabbed the joke book from the pile of presents and dropped in between them quickly opening it to a random page just in time for Edward to come charging through the door.

"What the hell dad?" Renesmee asked innocently.

"Oh sorry, I thought. Never mind." Edward stammered slightly as he began to leave them room. But all of a sudden his head snapped up and he glared at Jacob.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Daughter's. Room." He growled very slowly, fury obvious in his expression.

Renesmee could see the panic on Jacob's face as she realised that unlike her he had no ability of blocking his thoughts from Edward, he shot her an apologetic look as he slowly and silently stood up.

"Oh come on dad, we weren't doing anything." Renesmee pleaded and jumped up placing herself directly in front of Jacob who hadn't even had the chance to start walking towards the door.

Just as Edward was about to reply Melody, Hannah, Callum, Sam, Jess and Shanice appeared in the doorway.

"I told them it was your birthday and we all decided to come over with some pressies and your mum said to come straight up." Mel announced excitedly to the room not noticing the tension.

"From now on this door stays open." Edward said warningly still staring intently at Jacob as he backed out the room.

"What was that about?" Sam asked, unlike Mel he hadn't been oblivious to the tension.

"Nothing." Renesmee said relaxing as she heard Edward disappearing elsewhere.

"OMG," Jess practically shouted, "Is this real diamond?"

"Er yeah it is." Renesmee said walking over to the desk where Jess was holding up the necklace from Edward.

The group sat on Renesmee's bed as they handed her various presents, because they hadn't known it was her birthday they were mostly just sweets but she thought it was sweet they actually decided to get her something.

They spent the next half an hour or so eating the sweets as they all happily talked, although Renesmee was more than aware that Jake was still tense knowing that most likely when her friends left there would probably be some sort of show down. It had been hours and they'd all been enjoying themselves so it came as a surprise when they heard Edward saying, "Its nearly 1am are they still in there?" From down the hall.

Emmet's head poked round the door and they all looked at him for a second, before he disappeared again. "Yeah," He shouted loudly to Edward, "But you don't have to worry, they're all still fully clothed."

Renesmee's face went red as she yelled at the top of her lungs (which was incredibly loud) "Emmet, you're not helping. AT ALL!"

Emmet reappeared, "I wasn't trying to." He sauntered into the room, plonked himself down on the bed and picked up a couple of sweets, shoving them in his mouth he said "So what are we talking about?"

Renesmee gave him a look, to which he replied, "What? I can do teenager talk."

"No you really can't." Both Renesmee and Jacob said at the same time.

"Yes I can, hold on." Emmet jumped up and over to the desk where he picked up the box full of alcohol that he gave Renesmee for her birthday. He grabbed a bottle of vodka, twisted the cap off and downed it in seconds. "So shoot? What's happening in the hood?"

Everyone looked at him not sure what to think. But Renesmee got up and shouted out the door, "Rose can you remove your husband please." Callum and Sam gave each other looks at the word husband, they'd both recognised him from the picture Lauren had sent everyone and the word husband seemed like it would half answer some questions.

Rosalie appeared seconds later and dragged Emmet from the room, threatening divorce if he didn't leave.

"So he is?" Jess asked bluntly much to everyone's surprise.

"My uncle." Renesmee said sitting back down and her friends looked at each other with expressions of realisation.

"Hey, so is it ok if we stay for the night. Cos I can't see my mum coming out to pick me up at this time." Shanice asked.

"Yeah sure, I'll just let my parents know. Do you all wanna stay?"

The group all nodded as Renesmee disappeared out the door. Walking into the living room she found her family all sitting on the sofas talking.

"Mum? Is it ok if everyone stays, cos its so late now."

"Of course it is, do you want me to get the airbeds out?"

Renesmee nodded as she headed back up to her room and told her friends they could stay.

"Great," Hannah said, "Let's have a dance party."

The group laughed as Renesmee turned the music on and they all started jumping on the bed, causing empty sweet packets to be thrown around the room. They laughed as they watched Callum fall off the end of the bed and land with a loud thud on the floor, whilst Renesmee climbed onto Jacob's shoulders laughing hysterically as they all started attacking each other with various pillows. None of them really noticed when Bella bought in several airbeds along with a couple of bottles of water.

Eventually they collapsed onto various beds and fell asleep. Most of them ended up sleeping on the floor, but Renesmee had fallen asleep lying on Jake's chest with her hair falling down the side of his face, not that he minded.

The next morning Renesmee was awoken by the sounds of shouting coming from outside. Silently she slipped out of the room trying not to wake anyone up. She walked silently downstairs and out into the garden where she saw her parents yelling loudly at each other.

"What's going on?" She asked still half asleep.

"Your father is being paranoid." Bella said walking towards her.

"It's not being paranoid, when I know it's true." Edward said grouchily.

"What?" Renesmee asked confused.

"Your father is concerned about Jake's thoughts." Bella explained, giving Edward an exasperated look.

"Why can't you just stay out of other people's heads." Renesmee said angrily and stormed inside but inside of going back to her room she went to the room opposite hers where they kept various musical instruments and sat herself down behind the piano and began softly playing to calm herself down.

...

Back in her room her friends were waking up and had noticed she wasn't there. Mel woke Jake up to see if he knew what was going on, he didn't. But the first thing he heard was Bella arguing with Edward outside, he walked over to the window, followed closely by Renesmee's friends and watched as they both spoke angrily and gestured towards the house. He turned away from the window and headed towards the door as he realised he could her piano music.

Softly pushing the door open he saw Renesmee sat behind the grand piano and watched for a moment as eyes closed she swayed with the music. He walked over and gently put his hand on top of hers.

"Your friends are looking for you." He said quietly.

"Yeah, well they're not the only ones." Renesmee whispered as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"What?"

"I found it by the window." She held up an envelope and passed it to him.

Taking it from her shaking hand he looked at the unopened envelope.

On the front writing in big loopy letters was _Renesmee,_ and on the back was a seal imprinted in red wax that made Jacob's heart stop. It was the seal of the Volturi.

 **Ok so a slightly longer chapter but we hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment we love to know what you think. Thanks for reading, annaisawesome and xem98x**

 **(we had some issues uploading this, let us know if the format or anything hasn't worked)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back again, thanks for the reviews and PMs keep them coming please. Here's the next chapter.**

Renesmee watched through tear filled eyes as Jacob looked in horror at the envelope in his hands. He sat beside and pulled her into a tight hug as she began to cry hysterically into his shirt. Leaving the envelope on top of the piano he wrapped both arms round her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

Back in her room her friends were still at the window watching Bella and Edward argue.

"Where did Jake go?" Callum asked suddenly looking around the room.

"Oh, I didn't realise he'd gone." Jess said as she too looked around the room.

"Can you hear that?" Sam asked. The group went quiet and they could hear the faint sounds of crying, following the sounds they left the room and made the short journey across the hall into the music room. When they walked in they saw Renesmee shaking and leaning heavily on Jacob, her face pressed against his shirt. Jacob was kissing her head and stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her down, it wasn't working.

"What's wrong?" Melody asked sounding concerned as she stepped at bit closer. Jake looked up as if about to answer but was interrupted by Callum who had picked up the envelope.

"What's this?" He said picking at the seal on the back.

"Put it down." Jake said warningly.

"Make me." Callum said tauntingly as he continued to pick at the seal. Renesmee had stopped crying and turned slightly to face Callum.

"Put it down." Jake said again but more threateningly this time as he stood up.

"Why should I?" Callum said as he tried to make himself seem more aggressive but he looked like a puppy in comparison to Jake.

Jake took a step towards Callum and began to appear more and more threatening. The rest of Renesmee's friends had flattened themselves against the wall and watched on in shock.

All of a sudden Callum chucked the envelope to the side and lunged and Jake aiming a punch at his face. Jake ducked and the punch missed but Callum continued to wildly through his fists at Jake who was trying not to hit Callum but was becoming increasingly frustrated with the immature boy. Another punch and Jake had had enough, he swept his leg behind Callum's; successfully pulling Callum off his feet. Everyone watched in shock as Callum twisted and fell, his head smacking into the piano as he went. Renesmee heard the tearing of skin as blood appeared on his head, she took the opportunity to try and pull Jake back but he wouldn't budge and within seconds Callum was back on his feet and swinging his arms around again.

"JASPER!" Renesmee screamed for help, knowing he was only down the hall. Seconds past and Jasper sprinted into the room, quickly followed by Carlisle.

Jasper pushed Jake back and pinned him against the wall. "Get him out of here." He told Carlisle who had grabbed Callum's arms and held them pinned to his back.

Nodding Carlisle directed Callum out of the room and downstairs. Everyone else stayed in the room, Jasper looked back at Jake, "You good?" He asked.

"Fine." Jake said still tensed. Jasper released his grip and stepped away from him.

Renesmee looked at her friends, they all looked slightly shocked. "Are you all ok?" She asked looking at them concerned.

"I think so." Shanice and Hannah both said whilst the others just nodded their heads still slightly uneasy.

"I'm going to see if Callum's ok." Mel said quietly as she began to walk out of the room.

"I'll come with you." Renesmee said as she glanced at Jake who had slumped down against the wall and then at Jasper who nodded, telling her he would make sure Jake was ok.

Renesmee and Mel left the room and were quickly followed by Sam, Jess, Shanice and Hannah who had decided they'd rather not be left behind. The group went down to the kitchen where Carlisle had Callum sitting on a chair whilst he cleaned the wound on his head.

"Is he ok?" Renesmee asked looking at Carlisle.

"A bit concussed I think. But he'll be fine, it could have been a lot worse." Carlisle said as he worked.

"What were you thinking mate?" Sam asked Callum.

"He deserved it." Callum said coldly before wincing as Carlisle began stitching up the wound, "Do you even know what the hell your doing?" Callum added angrily.

"I've done this more times than I can count." Carlisle replied with his usual calm tone. As he finished he turned to Renesmee, "I think maybe you should drive your friends home now."

She nodded and went to get her keys and put the seats in the boot of the car up whilst her friends got their stuff together.

About 5 minutes later Renesmee was driving out onto the main road and headed towards her friends houses.

"Why are you with him?" Callum asked suddenly breaking the silence and everyone looked at him and then at Renesmee.

"Why is it any of your business?" Renesmee retorted watching Callum in her rear view mirror.

"He's insane, I mean come on. He's so violent and aggressive."

"He's only violent if you provoke him, which you did and yet somehow he still managed to control himself."

"Control himself? Are you actually kidding me?" Callum cried out angrily.

"Callum, he could have quite easily of killed you if he'd wanted. You have no idea how stupid what you did was."

Callum tried to argue but couldn't find the right words and it wasn't long until Renesmee had pulled up outside his house and he was forced to leave the car. The rest of them carried on round the corner where both Hannah and Shanice jumped out, shortly followed by Jess and then Sam and Mel. When the car was finally empty she breathed a sigh of relief and began speeding back towards her house. As she drove she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket and she pulled it out to look at the message which was from Rosalie.

 _I'm making sure everyone's out for a while, think you and Jake need to talk x_

She read the message and quickly typed a one word reply: _thanks x._

When she finally arrived home she saw the driveway was already empty and everyone had left. Turning off the engine she climbed from the car and walked swiftly towards the door which she opened and shut firmly behind her again.

Within seconds Jake appeared in the hallway and she turned to face him, suddenly feeling frustrated and angry with him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" She said quietly as she threw her keys down on the table next to the door.

"I'm sorry." He said stepping towards her.

"Sorry?" She asked her voice beginning to rise, "You could have killed him."

"I never would have let it get that far, you know that."

"You're infuriating." She yelled as she walked past him.

"I'm infuriating? You're infuriating, you're completely oblivious to everything he does. He's blatantly trying to get you to end us and go out with him."

"I'm not oblivious, I know exactly what he's doing and I always have."

"So why don't you do something about it?" Jacob yelled frustrated.

"Because he's harmless and irrelevant."

"He can't be that irrelevant if you're willing to defend him."

"I'm defending him because he is still a friend, and what you did was so stupid."

"I was trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting and especially not from Callum."

"How can you say that when 2 hours ago you were in tears over an envelope." Jake yelled at her as he gestured upstairs to where they both knew the envelope was still lying discarded on the floor.

"What and you consider Callum to be an equal threat to the Volturi?" She yelled back exasperated.

"Yes." He yelled back at Renesmee who looked at him surprised.

"Why?" She asked no longer yelling.

"Because," Jacob said as he watched her reaction, "He's here and trying his best to get you and I'm stuck thousands of miles away in a completely different country utterly helpless to stop it. Ness they're an equal threat because if either one of them gets what they want it means I lose you."

"What?" She said shocked.

"Renesmee," He said walking up to her and cupping her face in his hands, "I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, Jake." She said looking him directly in the eyes. Jake sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"Promise me one thing." He whispered.

"What?"

"Don't ever change."

She smirked, "Promise." Jake tilted her head up and kissed her gently as he began to relax.

"See now I feel stupid." He said pulling away after awhile.

"You should. You're a complete idiot."

Before Jacob could say anything Renesmee's phone rang and she sighed as she picked up.

 _What do you want Dad?_

 _..._

 _You're being ridiculous. Why can't you just leave us alone for once?_

 _..._

 _I'm not a child, I can make my own decisions._

 _..._

 _Just let me live my own damn life._

Renesmee angrily hung up the phone and held it so tightly in her hand Jacob had to take it off her to stop her from crushing it into pieces.

"Why don't we go out for awhile?" He said calmly.

She nodded and he led her towards the door and picked up her keys on the way. He opened the passenger side door and let her get in before getting into the driver's seat and speeding off down the driveway.

They drove in silence until Jake pulled the car into a car park that was next to the common lands (basically a bunch of fields). They got out the car and holding hands started walking down the path towards the common. Renesmee enjoyed the wind in her hair as she began to completely relax and she felt Jacob relaxing too.

"Oh look that's my school there." Renesmee said pointing over the fence. "I didn't even notice you'd driven this way."

"Neither did I."

They carried on walking and ended on top of a small hill. Renesmee let go of his hand and ran to the top, where she flung her arms out and span in circles until a laughing Jacob appeared behind her and pushed her off, taking her place and doing an imitation.

She laughed happily as she ran back up and attempted to tackle him but somehow managed to trip herself up and they both rolled down the hill together. When they finally reached the bottom of the hill they lay laughing on their backs staring up at the sky. After she'd finally stopped laughing she looked over at Jake, "Can't we just stay here forever?"

"Hmm, we could. But you'd get bored." He said sticking his tongue out at her.

"Erm no I wouldn't."

"I give it 2 minutes."

"I'm not bored." She insisted.

"Shhh," He laughed, "give it a second."

Renesmee lay still looking up at the sky determined to prove Jake wrong but even as she was laying there she realised she was getting a bit bored.

"Ok fine." She gave in, "I'm getting a teeny tiny bit bored."

"HA! I knew it."

"Oh shut up."

"Right come on." Jake said standing up and holding out his hand to help her up.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere else, we can't stay here if you're already bored." He answered as he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm not that bored. Only a tiny bit."

"Whatever." He said wrapping his arm round her shoulder and kissing her head as they headed back towards the path.

And for that tiny moment they both forgot about all the problems that were waiting for them when they finally went home, and instead they enjoyed their tiny moment of bliss with each other.

 **So there's the latest chapter, hope you like it. Leave a review and let us know. Thanks for reading, annaisawesome x and xem98x**


End file.
